


Unexpected Love

by flirtytae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually a lot of fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Professors, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtytae/pseuds/flirtytae
Summary: Harry Potter a fini sa dernière année à Poudlard, mais il décide d'y rester pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Draco Malfoy poursuivait ses études pour devenir maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie. Harry pense qu'il est possible pour lui de devenir ami avec son ancien ennemi, mais quelque chose de différent se produit. Une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, une chose qui leur fait peur.





	1. La nouvelle

\- 19 février 2000 -

Quand Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui a mit fin au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort à deux reprises, s'en alla de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard après avoir rattraper sa dernière année, sa vie changea complètement. Il se sépara de Ginny, sa petite-amie, avec qui plus rien n'allait depuis la fin de la guerre, a rejoignit l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard, au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et emménagea seul au village de Pré-au-Lard. C'était bien loin de ce que tout le monde avait prévu pour lui : se marier, devenir Auror, et s'acheter une petite maison dans un village loin de tout le monde.

Cependant, Harry Potter n'avait plus envie de faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il avait agit comme cela pendant toute son adolescence, et voulait à présent avoir le contrôle sur sa vie d'adulte, même si la communauté des sorciers ne comprenait pas ses choix. Il avait réalisé, après la guerre, qu'être professeur était ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, ce qu'il était destiné à faire. Il voulait donner ses connaissances aux jeunes sorciers, et ses exploits avaient fait qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire des études supplémentaires. Le professeur McGonagall avait accepté sa demande de rejoindre l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard sans même y penser plus de deux secondes, elle était heureuse d'avoir Harry auprès d'eux.

Les dimanches et les vacances scolaires, cependant, Harry quittait son poste de professeur pour s'occuper de son filleul, Teddy Lupin, qui avait perdu ses parents pendant la guerre. Il vivait chez ses grands-parents, les parents de sa mère, quand Harry travaillait mais restait avec son parrain quand celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de rester à Poudlard. Il était très attaché à cet enfant et le gâtait beaucoup. Il avait été très proche de ses parents ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait encore plus proche de lui, même si penser à Remus et Tonks le rendait triste.

Le Survivant avait entendu dire de la part de Ron que Neville poursuivait ses études pour devenir professeur de botanique, ce qui l'avait enchanté. Le professeur Chourave devenait maintenant un peu âgée et lui avait confié qu'elle avait hâte de prendre sa retraite et de laisser sa place à un aussi bon élève que Neville.

Quand à ses propres cours, ils étaient vraiment agréables. Ses élèves buvaient ses paroles, et il en reconnaissait même certains qu'il connaissait, comme Luna et Ginny qui étaient en dernière année. Ça lui faisait très bizarre d'enseigner aux dernières années, car il connaissait la plus grande partie d'entre eux, que ce soit par le Quidditch, par la guerre ou pour d'autres raisons. Bien qu'il était toujours proche de Ginny, c'était d'autant plus bizarre avec elle car elle était son ex et tout le monde le savait. Cependant, c'était bien différent avec les premières années, qui étaient pour la plupart impressionnés d'avoir le célèbre Harry Potter en tant que professeur. Ça le flattait, même si ça pouvait être un peu embarrassant de temps en temps.

Nous pouvions donc dire que Harry aimait beaucoup sa vie. C'était difficile parfois, car la guerre était encore fraîche dans son esprit et il faisait souvent des cauchemars, et paniquait dès qu'il avait une migraine, mais à part ça, tout se passait bien pour lui. Il était toujours en contact avec Ron et Hermione, évidemment, ainsi que certains autres de ses amis de Poudlard, comme Ginny, avec qui il était toujours très ami. De plus, les procès des Mangemorts étaient bientôt terminés, et c'était un soulagement pour lui. C'était lui qui avait choisi d'assister et de témoigner à presque chaque procès, mais c'était très stressant et ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Le témoignage qu'il avait appréhendé pendant le plus longtemps était celui au procès de Draco Malfoy et de sa famille. Il avait décidé de tout faire pour le sauver lui et sa mère d'Azkaban, mais ne s'était pas gêné pour fournir un témoignage négatif pour Lucius, car après tout il avait tout fait de son plein gré et c'était lui qui avait entraîné sa famille dans tout cela. Draco et Narcissa l'avaient remercié à la fin du procès, mais il n'avait plus eu de contact avec eux depuis. La famille Malfoy se faisait très discrète.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un toqué à la porte de son bureau. Il leva les yeux, se demandant qui pouvait bien être là à une heure si tardive.

« Oui ? »

Le brun souri en voir son amie Hermione entrer dans son bureau. Elle et Ron travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie, elle au Département de la justice magique, dans le service des usages abusifs de la magie et Ron au Département des jeux et sports magiques. Ils avaient tous les deux voulu être Aurors mais s'étaient rendu compte que ces professions leur plaisait beaucoup plus que jouer encore à la chasse aux mages noires ; ils en avaient assez de cela, chasser les Horcruxes pendant toute une année était plus que suffisant pour une vie entière.

« T'as vu qui va remplacer le professeur Slughorn quand il retournera en retraite ? »

Hermione s'assit sur le coin du bureau d'Harry qui posa sa plume en la regardant, professeur McGonagall ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus, il savait juste que le professeur Slughorn partait en retraite à la fin de l'année prochaine.

« Non, c'est qui ?  
\- Draco Malfoy. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il savait que Draco avait été innocenté, grâce à lui, mais il ne pensait que la directrice allait accepté de reprendre un ancien Mangemort sous le toit de son château. Certes, il y avait eu le professeur Rogue, mais c'était avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui donnait toujours des secondes chances à ceux qu'il respectait. Il ne pensait que le professeur McGonagall ferait la même chose.

« Quoi ? Qui t'a dis ça ?  
\- Narcissa Malfoy est passée au Ministère pour je ne sais quelle raison. Elle a été raconté ça à un de mes collègues. Je pensais qu'elle venait raconter des salades pour redonner un peu d'honneur à son nom, mais apparemment c'est vrai. J'ai demandé à Kingsley. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il allait avoir Malfoy pour collègue ? Il pensait en être enfin débarrassé, mais il allait devoir le côtoyer tous les jours dans un an et demi.

« Mince alors… Je m'y attendais pas, à celle-là. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il veuille revenir à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Hermione hocha la tête, elle était tout aussi choquée et surprise qu'Harry.

« Mais bon, t'as le temps de te faire à l'idée, c'est que dans un an et demi. A part ça, tout se passe bien ici ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de hocher la tête, tout se passait à merveille ici, il était si heureux d'exercer cette profession et d'être dans son endroit préféré au monde tous les jours.

« Ça se passe à merveille, les élèves sont géniaux. Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de voir Luna et Ginny en cours, mais à part ça c'est vraiment super. Je regrette pas du tout d'avoir refuser le poste d'Auror. Et j'ai hâte que Neville nous rejoigne. Et toi, tout se passe bien ? Avec Ron aussi ?  
\- Ça se passe tellement bien, Harry, t'imagines même pas. Surtout avec Ron… On est passé devant une bijouterie et je le voyais regarder les bagues avec envie. »

Harry lui adressa un large sourire, il savait que Ron voulait la demander en mariage mais il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Il était vraiment heureux pour ses amis, ils méritaient d'être heureux après tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

« J'espère vraiment qu'il va bientôt me faire sa demande. Ca ne fait pas super longtemps qu'on est ensemble, mais je sais que, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'est le bon, tu comprends ? Oh, je suis tellement niaise quand je parle de lui… J'ai l'impression d'avoir 12 ans. »

Harry rit en la regardant et secoua la tête, il aimait quand elle lui parlait d'elle et Ron, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Au moins une bonne chose s'était passée pendant la bataille de Poudlard…

« Ça me dérange pas que tu sois niaise, c'est mignon. Et puis, je suis heureux pour vous. S'il fait sa demande, j'espère bien être le premier au courant ! »

Hermione hocha vivement la tête puis regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur au dessus de la petite commode où Harry rangeait les cours qu'il rédigeait à l'avance. Avec autant de cours par jour, il fallait s'y prendre à l'avance.

« Je devrais rentré, il se fait tard et t'as du boulot. Tu viens toujours dîner à la maison samedi, hein ? Je n'accepterais pas de 'non' de ta part.  
\- T'en fais pas, je viens toujours. Il faut juste que je corrige tout ça, ça me prend un temps de dingue. Je crois que je vais arrêter de leur mettre des devoirs. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Hermione se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue.

« Bon courage. »

Elle se releva et s'en alla de son bureau. Harry la regarda partir en soupira en s'affalant dans son siège. Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir travailler tranquillement maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt être collègue avec Malfoy ? Certes, il n'était plus son ennemi n°1, mais il n'était pas non plus son meilleur ami. Ça allait être difficile de cohabiter avec le garçon qu'il avait détesté pendant toutes ses années en tant qu'élève à Poudlard.

Harry regarda l'heure à son tour, le dîner allait bientôt être servi dans la Grande Salle. Il soupira et rangea les copies dans son bureau avant d'enfiler son cardigan et de partir en direction de son dîner, il mourrait de faim. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il prit sa place habituelle aux côtés du professeur McGonagall, il comptait lui parler du poste de maître des potions pendant le dîner, voulant une confirmation de la part de la directrice de l'école.

Quand la plupart des élèves furent installés et en train de manger, Harry se tourna vers la directrice avec un sourire aimable. Il ne comptait pas mal lui parler à propos de Draco, il n'était personne pour contredire ses choix, il voulait juste une confirmation de sa part. Il pensait qu'elle l'aurait mis au courant.

« Professeur ?  
\- Oui Potter ?  
\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez donner le poste bientôt vacant de maître des potions à Draco Malfoy ? »

Le professeur McGonagall sourit, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette question de la part d'Harry. Après tout, ils s'étaient détesté pendant des années avant de devenir strictement aimables l'un avec l'autre.

« Vos informations sont corrects. Ça ne pose pas de problème, j'espère ?  
\- Pas du tout, je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce premier chapitre est plus court que les prochains, il me permet surtout de mettre l'histoire en place, j'espère que vous avez aimé. x


	2. Le festin de rentrée

\- 1er septembre 2001 -

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé et Harry était vraiment heureux de commencer sa troisième année en tant que professeur de Poudlard. Il était un peu déçu de quitter le confort de son appartement de Pré-au-Lard, mais il pouvait y retourner chaque dimanche, alors il n'avait aucun regret. Son travail était un réel plaisir, mais il y avait une chose qu'il appréhendait un peu ; en effet, cette année, son ennemi juré à l'époque où il était encore étudiant à Poudlard, rejoignait l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, quand il l'avait défendu à son procès au Ministère de la Magie.

Harry savait que c'était puéril de sa part d'être anxieux pour ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses relations avec ses collègues avaient toujours été très bonnes et il ne voulait pas que l'ambiance entre lui et le jeune Malfoy soit tendue. Et puis, après tout, son ami Neville rejoignait également les rangs des professeurs de l'école cette année, alors il avait au moins une personne avec qui il pourrait critiquer Malfoy s'il était toujours aussi embêtant qu'avant.

Décidant que ça ne servait à rien de se tracasser pour ça, Harry se coiffa rapidement, lissa sa robe de sorcier de ses mains et décida d'aller au château. Il était 18h30 et les élèves allaient bientôt remplir la Grande Salle et il voulait être présent pour la cérémonie de Répartition, ce n'était pas très bien vu pour un professeur de ne pas être là au grand festin de début d'année.

Dix minutes plus tard, il marchait donc en direction du château et y arriva rapidement. Il alla d'abord dans sa chambre derrière son bureau et y déposa sa cape avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle, où la plupart des professeurs, ainsi que la directrice, étaient déjà là. Pas de signe de Malfoy, mais Neville était bien présent et Harry alla le saluer avec un sourire, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal alla rejoindre sa place habituelle aux cotés du professeur McGonagall en entendant des bruits de pas de le hall. Quelques secondes à peine avant que les élèves ne commencent à entrer, Draco Malfoy entra par la porte de derrière. Il n'avait presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Il avait repris un peu de poids et de couleurs sur le visage, ses cheveux n'étaient plus nettement plaqués sur son crâne et étaient un peu en bataille, mais à part ça, il était le même. Comme le maître des potions s'asseyait toujours aux côtés du professeur de DCFM, Draco alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et hocha la tête pour le saluer, signe que le brun lui retourna.

Réalisant qu'il le fixait, Harry détourna les yeux et sourit en voyant une marée d'élèves arriver dans la Grande Salle. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de voir ces élèves heureux et insouciants, c'était bien différent de son avant-dernier festin de rentrée en sixième année, où les mines étaient lugubres et malheureuses.

Quand les premières années arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, l'air apeuré et anxieux, Harry sourit d'un air rassurant et regarda le directeur-adjoint, le professeur Flitwick, qui alla poser le Choixpeau Magique sur un tabouret, pour le laisser chanter sa chanson de début d'année avant que la cérémonie de Répartition ne commence. Comme chaque année depuis la fin de la guerre, le Choixpeau chanta une chanson heureuse, racontait d'abord son histoire puis vantait leur victoire durant la seconde grande guerre des sorciers contre Voldemort. Une fois sa chanson terminée, le professeur Flitwick prit le Choixpeau et commença à appeler les élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique, commençant par Allen, Meredith qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle et terminant par Valley, Christopher qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor sous les acclamations habituelles.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, le professeur McGonagall fit un discours et présenta les nouveaux professeurs, M. Londubat et M. Malfoy. Harry entendit quelques murmures dans la salle à l'entente du nom Malfoy mais ils se calmèrent rapidement quand la directrice reprit la parole. Après quelques minutes, le festin commença enfin pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves. Le professeur Potter parla avec ses collègues pendant le dîner, à part avec Draco, qui n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il était probablement un peu timide et n'osait pas se faire remarquer.

Harry était en pleine discussion avec madame Bibine sur la nouvelle saison de Quidditch quand Draco ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée, demandant quelle maison avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année précedente. Le brun lui répondit :

« C'était les Poufsouffles. Ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas gagné, mais leur attrapeur et capitaine est très doué, alors ça n'avait rien de très surprenant. »

Draco avait l'air un peu surpris qu'on lui réponde si vite mais il ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire discret se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer si mal que ça, après tout. Le jeune Malfoy avait l'air bien plus civilisé et sympathique qu'à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants. Être éloigné de son père et de la magie noire lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir pour l'instant.

Le jeune professeur aux cheveux d'un noir de jais reprit sa conversation avec le professeur Bibine, cette fois incluant Draco de temps en temps. Il ne ressentait plus d'hostilité envers celui-ci et voulait qu'il se sente inclus. Il savait ce que c'était d'être celui à qui personne ne voulait parlé, il l'avait vécu pendant sa cinquième année.

Le festin se termina donc dans la bonne humeur, et après un dernier mot de la part du professeur McGonagall, les préfets accompagnèrent les élèves de leur maison aux dortoirs. Les professeurs se levèrent à leur tour et Harry alla rejoindre sa chambre, dissimulée derrière son bureau. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, le festin avait toujours le don de le fatiguer. Il avait hâte de commencer ses cours le lendemain, et il avait besoin d'être en forme s'il voulait satisfaire ses élèves. C'était important pour lui que ses cours soient réussis, il avait eu tellement de professeurs incompétents dans cette matière et voulait que ses élèves soient préparés pour le monde extérieur, car les sorciers n'étaient pas tous bons, même avec Voldemort disparu pour de bon.

Après avoir troqué sa robe de sorcier pour un pyjama bien confortable, Harry retira ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit et se glissa sous sa couette, espérant qu'aucun cauchemar n'allait hanter sa nuit.

*

Harry marchait silencieusement dans la forêt interdite. Il marchait à sa mort, la pierre de résurrection maintenant loin derrière lui, mais le souvenir de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus bien présent dans son esprit. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, mais il ne trouvait pas Voldemort. Il était censé être là. Non… Et si Harry était trop tard ? Était-il en train de tuer tout les gens qu'il aimait au château ? Soudain, il entendit tout. Les cris de ses amis venant de l'école, leurs voix disant que tout ça était de sa faute. Il était venu trop tard.

*

Le jeune professeur se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur dégoulinant dans son dos, il avait encore fait un terrible cauchemar sur la guerre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant la douce brise de la nuit lui caresser le visage. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre et retira son haut de pyjama, pensant à son rêve.

Il n'était pas retourné dans la forêt interdite depuis la bataille de Poudlard, c'était trop dur pour lui. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, il avait revu les figures parentales de sa vie qu'il aimait le plus, et avait marcher jusqu'à sa mort. C'était déjà difficile d'y repenser, alors il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça lui ferait d'y retourner. Et puis, de toute manière, la forêt n'était pas exactement l'endroit le plus plaisant et le plus sécurisé de l'école.

Ses cauchemars étaient beaucoup moins fréquents que durant la première année qui avait suivit la grande bataille de Poudlard, mais ils étaient toujours similaires. Les amis d'Harry finissaient toujours par mourir en voulant le protéger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il referma sa fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était 5h du matin et le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Se disant qu'il n'allait plus réussir à s'endormir, il alla se doucher rapidement puis enfila sa plus belle robe de sorcier pour ce premier jour. Il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait.

A 6h du matin, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à y aller dès la première heure. Il y avait quelques élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard qui étaient déjà attablé, ainsi que Hagrid et… Malfoy, bien évidemment. Harry dit bonjour aux élèves puis alla s'asseoir à la longue table des professeurs. Son premier cours était à 9h, alors il pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait. Il salua ses collègues et Hagrid commença à lui parler du nid de Grinchebourdons qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt interdite.

Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire de son nid, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air impoli alors il l'écouta et hocha la tête de temps en temps, faisant des remarques quand Hagrid faisait des pauses dans sa passionnante histoire. Draco, lui, ne disait rien et buvait son thé en lisant le numéro de la veille de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Draco qui était à présent rendu à la fin de son journal. Il avait un peu peur de le déranger, mais après tout ils étaient des adultes maintenant, plus des collégiens et il n'avait aucune raison d'être timide envers son collègue.

« Pas trop stressé pour ce premier jour ? »

Draco leva les yeux, il avait l'air très surpris qu'Harry lui adresse la parole. Il posa son journal sur la table et haussa les épaules.

« Un peu, j'espère vraiment que ça va bien se passer. Je ne sais pas comment les élèves vont réagir en voyant que leur professeur est un ancien partisan d'un certain mage noir qui n'est pas spécialement apprécié par la communauté des sorciers.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ne pourra pas être pire que mon premier jour. »

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, embarrassé. Son premier jour avait été un fiasco total et il avait déposé sa démission au professeur McGonagall le soir-même, mais elle lui avait dit qu'il était stupide et qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser quitter son travail pour une mauvaise journée.

« Disons que ma première heure était avec les Gryffondor de dernière année, et je les connaissais tous, en particulier mon ex, Ginny Weasley. Situation très gênante. Mais ce n'était pas pire qu'avec les premières années, qui n'ont fait que de me regarder comme une bête de foire, et qui m'ont demandé au moins une bonne trentaine fois de leur raconter comment j'avais vaincu Voldemort, ce que je n'avais pas mis dans mon programme de la journée. Et puis, il y a eu les dernières années de Serdaigle, je connaissais la plupart d'entre eux également. Vraiment gênant. J'avais l'impression d'être exposé dans un zoo au lieu d'être en train de leur faire cours. Résultat, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et j'ai voulu démissionner mais je me suis fait engueuler par McGonagall comme si j'étais toujours son élève. »

Draco l'écouta jusqu'à la fin de son histoire et rit quand il eut fini, en secouant la tête. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait son vrai rire, quand il n'était ni sarcastique, ni méchant, ni forcé.

« Toi, au moins, ils t'admiraient. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ressentent la même chose à mon égard. J'espère juste que je ne tomberais que sur des élèves qui n'ont jamais ouvert un journal de leur vie et qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Mangemort.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils s'en ficheront et seront trop impressionné de voir quelqu'un avec ta notoriété. Dans le cas contraire, ils seront trop intimidé et garderont le silence pendant tout le cours. Ils ne sont pas insolents, ou du moins pas que je sache. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de se lever, il fallait qu'il finisse de préparer ses cours avant de recevoir ses élèves. Il souhaita bonne chance à Draco puis alla rejoindre son bureau, le cœur à présent beaucoup plus léger. Il était rassuré de voir que le jeune Malfoy n'était plus du tout le même qu'il y a quelques années.

En entrant dans son bureau, il fut surpris mais heureux de voir son meilleur ami Ron qui l'attendait. Lui et Hermione venaient souvent lui rendre visite à Poudlard sans prévenir, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de les voir. Il s'approcha de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ron, salut ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, super. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton premier jour.

\- C'est ça, oui. Je sais bien que tu meurs d'envie de savoir comment ça se passe avec Malfoy sous le même toit. »

Ron hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, et ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge vif, ce qui fit deviner à Harry qu'il avait raison.

« T'as pas entièrement tort… Il est comment ?

\- Très normal et civilisé. Ça fait un peu bizarre, mais sa compagnie n'est pas désagréable.

\- Tant mieux, alors. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, Ron avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Avait-il quelque chose d'autre à lui dire ? Il s'assit à côté de lui sur son bureau en le regardant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je voulais te donner ça en personne. »

Le roux sortit une enveloppe de sa poche qui portait le nom « Harry Potter » écrit de la main d'Hermione et la donna à Harry qui l'ouvrit directement, se demandant ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il sortit un bout de parchemin et sourit largement en lisant ce qui était écrit dessus.

« Une invitation à votre mariage… Wow. C'est super, Ron ! Félicitations. Je suis super heureux pour vous. Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles !

\- Je voulais aussi te demander un autre truc. »

Ron sourit en regardant Harry et rougit encore plus, ça se voyait que ce qu'il était sur le point de demander n'était pas quelque chose de stupide comme « est-ce que je peux t'emprunter une plume ? ». C'était très important pour lui.

« Vas-y Ron, je t'écoute.

\- Je voulais te demander si t'accepterais d'être mon témoin. »

Harry le regarda et son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible. Il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et j'espère aussi que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'écrive le nom de Draco à l'anglaise, mais je le préfère largement écrit comme ça. x


	3. La lettre

\- 2 septembre 2001 -

Harry ne revit Draco qu'au repas du soir, et il avait l'air exténué. Le brun se demandait comme son premier jour s'était passé, il espérait que les élèves n'avaient pas été trop durs avec lui, surtout les plus anciens. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'élèves qui avaient été à l'école au même moment qu'eux et qui connaissaient la mauvaise réputation de Draco et ce qu'il avait fait. Ils savaient sûrement aussi qu'il avait changé de côté mais, comme Harry avait pu le remarquer, vos erreurs sont oubliées beaucoup moins facilement que les choses justes que vous avez faites.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si Draco était d'humeur à discuter ce soir, Harry ne dit rien et mangea son dîner en parlant avec le professeur McGonagall. Cependant, quand ils eurent fini de parler des actualités, Draco se tourna vers Harry et commença à lui parler de sa première journée, à sa plus grande surprise, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'attendait pas ce moment depuis le matin. De plus, il savait que Ron allait lui demander des nouvelles au moins trois fois par semaine.

« Dans l'ensemble, c'était pas mal. Les élèves ne sont pas méchants, mais les premières années sont tellement curieux ! Ils ne savent pas se tenir. J'espère que je n'étais pas comme ça en première année. Je sais que j'étais un imbécile, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir poser autant de questions personnelles à mes professeurs ! 'Monsieur, vous pouvez nous montrer votre tatouage ?' Non mais n'importe quoi. Et puis, on le voit presque plus mon 'tatouage', comme ils le disent. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant parler, Draco n'était pas aussi bavard dans son souvenir, mais dans son souvenir il était aussi con et méprisant, alors ça faisait un grand changement. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry cru tout de même apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

« C'est vrai que les élèves peuvent se montrer très curieux. Un peu trop, même, et surtout les premières années. Mais il faut les comprendre, ils étaient jeunes pendant la guerre, et leurs parents sont probablement trop protecteurs et ne leurs disent rien. Ça a affecté tout le monde, pas que les élèves de notre époque et les partisans de Voldemort.

\- J'imagine que t'as raison. Mais ça reste assez irritant. »

Le brun hocha la tête puis reprit un peu de pommes de terres sous l’œil bienveillant du professeur McGonagall. Elle était heureuse qu'il n'y ait plus de rancœur entre Draco et Harry, ou du moins qu'ils ne le montrent pas. Elle aussi appréhendait la rentrée mais était à présent rassurée. Elle considérait Harry comme son fils et ressentait de la pitié pour Draco, elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait beaucoup de potentiel et cette vision le confirmait, il avait juste suffi de l'éloigner de son père.

Harry finit son repas dans le calme, écoutant les conversations autour de lui mais n'y participant pas. Lui avait passé une très bonne première journée. Ses cours s'étaient bien passés, ses élèves se montraient toujours aussi curieux et intéressés, ce qui était pour lui le plus important. Il avait toujours pensé que la réussite dans une matière commençait par le professeur ; il avait toujours été mauvais en potions avec le professeur Rogue, mais avait eu de bonnes notes avec le professeur Slughorn, même quand il était en huitième année et qu'il n'avait pas le manuel du prince de sang-mêlé. Il voulait donc que ses élèves se sentent bien avec lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes après avoir fini de manger, Harry souhaita bonne nuit à ses collègues et quitta la table en pensant au lendemain. Il avait les dernières années, les cours qu'il préférait car ils étudiaient des sujets plus sérieux et plus dangereux. Il comptait commencer l'année avec des dragons, alors il avait réussi à se procurer ses miniatures, comme au tournoi des trois sorciers, au Ministère. Il avait du insister pendant plusieurs jours mais son nom faisait que, la plupart du temps, il réussissait à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Harry alla s'asseoir à son bureau personnel, dans sa chambre, prit une feuille de parchemin et commença à écrire une lettre pour les grands-parents de Teddy, son filleul, pour leur demander s'il pouvait venir les voir le week-end prochain. Il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et écrit l'adresse de Ted et Andromeda puis la posa sur le côté de son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre pour Ron et Hermione, les félicitant une fois de plus pour leur mariage à venir et leur demandant s'ils voulaient venir dîner chez lui dans deux semaines.

Une fois ces deux lettres terminées, il regarda l'heure et, voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, il prépara un peu plus en profondeur ses prochains cours puis alla se coucher, et plongea dans un sommeil profond, ses rêves hantés par des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds.

\- Ellipse : 1 semaine -

La première semaine de travail était passée à une vitesse phénoménale, et Harry était enfin en week-end, moment qu'il attendait depuis qu'Andromeda et Ted lui avaient répondu pour dire qu'ils seraient ravis de le voir, que Teddy ne parlait que de lui et qu'il lui manquait beaucoup.

Le samedi matin, Harry mit ses affaires dans un sac qu'il rétrécit à coup de baguette magique et s'en alla du château pour rejoindre son appartement à Pré-au-Lard quand il tomba sur Draco qui parlait avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait évité Draco pendant la semaine à cause de son rêve très étrange dans lequel le jeune homme était, alors il s'approcha de lui, voulant lui souhaiter un bon week-end pour se faire pardonner.

« Bonjour. »

Draco et son amie, qui semblèrent enfin remarquer sa présence, se tournèrent vers lui. La jeune femme, qui avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons, une tenue de moldu et la peau foncée lui adressa un large sourire.

« Harry Potter ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Elizabeth Eastwood. »

Elle lui tendit une main parfaitement manucurée qu'Harry serra avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elizabeth était vraiment jolie et il se demandait si elle était la copine de Malfoy.

« Enchanté. Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. »

Il lui sourit une seconde fois puis se tourna vers Draco.

« Je voulais te souhaiter un bon week-end. Tu as du avoir une semaine très mouvementée, avec tous les élèves surexcités de première année… »

Draco hocha la tête en souriant également et serra la main d'Harry à son tour.

« Bon week-end, Potter. »

Harry lui adressa un hochement de tête et un sourire en coin avant de mettre sa cape de sorcier et de sortir du château. Il alla jusque chez lui en marchant, Pré-au-Lard était tout près de Poudlard et ça ne servait à rien de transplaner sur une si courte distance. Il profita de cette petite balade pour dire bonjour aux commerçants et à ses voisins qu'il croisa dans la rue, puis alla retrouver le confort de son appartement, qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le château.

Son appartement était spacieux et un étrange mélange de l'habitation d'un moldu et d'un sorcier. Il avait une télévision, un ordinateur et un téléphone, mais il avait aussi un balai dernier cri, des grimoires de sorcellerie et pleins d'autres objets qui appartenaient au monde des sorciers ; un scrutoscope, un rapeltout, de la poudre de cheminette, le fragment de miroir à double-sens de Sirius et de son père, une pensine, des photos qui bougeaient, la carte du Maraudeur…

Harry aimait rester à la pointe des technologies moldus et magiques. Certes, son enfance avec les Dursleys avait été très difficile et désagréable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait au monde non-magique. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans sa télévision, les objets de sorciers n'étaient pas toujours des plus distrayants.

Il alluma donc la TV et regarda les informations des moldus, quand il entendit quelque chose gratter à sa fenêtre. Il leva les yeux et vit une chouette hulotte qui avait une lettre attachée à sa patte. Harry se leva directement et la laissa rentrer puis détacha la lettre. Il lui donna des friandises pour chouettes et hiboux et la laissa repartir.

« Potter.

Je ne savais pas comment te dire ça en face, alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre à la place. Je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus facile de parler quand l'autre personne n'est pas en face. Je tenais à te remercier pour m'avoir fait me sentir à l'aise ici. J'appréhendais beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais l'admettre et j'ai été rassuré de voir que tu ne voyais plus en moi l'adolescent insupportable que j'étais il y a quelques années.

Draco Malfoy. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre un kudos si ce n'est pas déjà fait. x


	4. Une nouvelle amitié

\- 9 septembre 2001 -

Harry avait beaucoup pensé à la lettre de Draco veille au soir, mais maintenant qu'il allait revoir son filleul pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, tout cela était bien loin derrière lui. Il avait acheté quelques friandises à Honeydukes, il savait que Ted et Andromeda n'aimaient pas beaucoup à quel point Harry le gâtait, mais Teddy était comme son fils et il voulait lui faire plaisir.

Le brun enfila sa cape et transplana jusqu'au village où vivaient les parents de Nymphadora Tonks. Il y était allé tellement de fois qu'il connaissait le chemin par cœur à présent. Il était toujours très bien accueilli, Ted et Andromeda l'aimaient beaucoup et voyaient à quel point il tenait à Teddy, alors il était toujours le bienvenu chez eux. Il alla toquer à la porte et, quand la porte fut à peine entrouverte, un petit garçon aux cheveux verts lui sauta dans les bras en criant 'Harry, Harry !'. Le jeune homme rit et le serra contre lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Encore changé de couleur, mon bonhomme ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en souriant largement et se blottit dans les bras de son parrain en fermant les yeux. Harry en profita donc pour dire bonjour à ses grands-parents qui l’emmenèrent jusqu'au salon où il s'assit dans un fauteuil, Teddy sur ses genoux. Son filleul commença à lui raconter en détail ce qu'il avait fait durant ces deux semaines, tous les jeux auxquels il avait joué, les bêtises que le chien avait fait, etc. Harry avait toujours été choqué de voir à quel point un si petit garçon pouvait être bavard. Il avait le caractère et le don de sa mère, mais ressemblait beaucoup à Remus. La ressemblance était si frappante que ça lui faisait parfois mal au cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, Teddy descendit des genoux de son parrain pour aller jouer et Harry en profita pour parler avec ses grands-parents, qui lui demandèrent si ce n'était pas trop dur de travailler avec quelqu'un qui lui faisait probablement beaucoup penser aux horreurs qui s'étaient passées il y a maintenant trois longues années.

« Je suis sur les lieux du drame chaque jour, chaque endroit me fait penser à un moment spécifique, et les autres professeurs étaient eux aussi présents, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose. Ça me fait parfois penser à des choses que j'aimerais oublier mais je sais que c'est une partie de ma vie et que, de toute façon, ça me suivra jusqu'à la mort. Et je l'ai accepté. »

Voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de tout ça, ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent un peu des actualités du monde des sorciers, en particulier de Sirius Black. Après la guerre, une des premières choses qu'Harry avait faite était de prouver l'innocence de Sirius, de montrer aux mages et sorciers du monde entier qu'il n'avait pas commis les meurtres pour lesquels il avait été envoyé en prison et que le véritable responsable était Peter Pettigrow. Le parrain d'Harry avait donc été décoré de l'ordre de Merlin, première classe, et le jeune homme pensait que c'était le moins que le Ministère pouvait faire pour s'excuser. De plus, après deux ans de bataille des familles dont les proches avaient été envoyés à Azkaban à tort, le Ministère avait autorisé l'usage du Veritaserum dans les tribunaux, à condition que l'accusé était consentant.

Harry finit par aller rejoindre Teddy et joua avec lui avec ses petites figurines de sorciers célèbres. Il sourit tendrement en voyant qu'il y avait une figurine de lui et que c'était celle que son filleul préférait.

*

Le dimanche soir arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, qui remit ses affaires dans son sac d'un coup de baguette magique et qui retourna à Poudlard à temps pour le dîner. Il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de Draco, il comptait lui répondre en personne pendant le repas, lui dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider.

Cependant, quand il arriva au château et qu'il alla dans son bureau, il vit que le blond l'attendait, assis devant son bureau. Ils se regardèrent et Harry lui adressa un sourire discret, surpris de le trouver ici alors que le dîner avait déjà été servi il y a plusieurs minutes à présent.

« Bonsoir, Draco. Tu voulais me voir ? »

Le jeune Malfoy hocha la tête et se leva pour s'approcher d'Harry, il avait l'air un peu nerveux et plutôt embarrassé, alors le brun devina qu'il était venu lui parler de la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé la veille. Il s'appuya contre son bureau en regardant Draco.

« Je voulais te parler de ma lettre. C'était bête, j'aurais pas du te l'envoyer, j'aurais du te dire tout ça en face, mais je savais pas comment le dire et j'ai pas trouvé le moment. Je voulais te le dire avant que tu retournes chez toi samedi mais j'avais peur de me ridiculiser devant Lizzy.

\- C'est ta petite-amie ?

\- Non. C'est une amie que j'ai rencontré pendant que j'étudiais les potions. »

Harry ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Je comprends que tu aies préféré envoyer une lettre. C'est rien, et puis je suis sur que tu ne te serais pas ridiculisé devant elle. Ni devant moi. »

Draco alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le bureau.

« Le truc c'est que je veux tellement montrer à tout le monde que j'ai changé que j'en deviens ridicule. J'ai peur de tout, je n'ose jamais rien dire en face, j'ai peur de faire des gaffes. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on aurait pu être de très bons amis à Poudlard, ça aussi je voulais te le dire. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi rancunier et intolérant. Quand je faisais mes études, je me suis rendu compte de tellement de choses. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de sang-mêlés et de nés-moldus. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on était tous pareils, et j'essaie tout le temps de montrer ce nouvel état d'esprit que j'ai… »

Harry l'écouta jusqu'au bout de sa tirade et prit enfin la parole quand il eut fini.

« Je vois très bien que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus le garçon méchant et stupide que tu étais avant, et tu n'as pas besoin de le prouver à qui que ce soit, tant que toi tu le sais.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison. Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça, mais t'as raison, Harry Potter. »

Ils rirent tous les deux puis Harry finit par se relever en voyant l'heure, s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant, ils allaient rater le repas et il ne resterait plus que des desserts.

« On y va ? »

\- Ellipse : 1 mois -

Un mois était maintenant passé, le mois d'Octobre était arrivé et Halloween se rapprochait de jour en jour, provoquant l'excitation des élèves. C'était une période très appréciée par les élèves et Harry en gardait beaucoup de bons souvenirs, par exemple, pendant sa première année, le festin avait été succulent. Certes, la venue d'un troll dans Poudlard n'était pas un très bon souvenir, mais au moins il s'était lié d'amitié avec Hermione, et Ron s'était rapproché de la fille qu'il considérait à présent comme l'amour de sa vie et, bien évidemment, sa future femme.

La seule chose embêtante avec cette période de l'année, c'était que les élèves étaient énervés et Peeves multipliait les blagues de mauvais goût. Il y avait au moins un élève en retard par cours à cause de lui, mais les professeurs ne pouvaient nier qu'il pouvait parfois être amusant.

Cependant, il en gardait aussi un souvenir tragique. Ses parents s'étaient fait assassinés le jour d'Halloween, alors Harry pensait beaucoup à eux à cette période, et ça le rendait triste. Ça faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils étaient partis, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en était remis et qu'il avait tout oublié. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait traumatisé, même s'il n'était plus aussi malheureux qu'avant quand il pensait à eux. En grandissant et vieillissant, il avait appris à accepter la mort et à la voir comme le commencement d'une nouvelle aventure.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, Draco, lui, s'intégrait de mieux en mieux et avait même parler quelques fois avec Neville, chose qui avait beaucoup surpris Harry. Mais il était content parce qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, même si Neville était un peu plus rancunier. Après tout, il venait de loin, et Draco ainsi que tous les Serpentards avaient toujours été particulièrement méchants avec lui. Il n'avait jamais osé l'admettre, mais Harry savait que ça l'avait beaucoup affecté.

Malgré tout, Harry n'était pas rancunier, et une amitié était en train de se former entre lui et Draco, ce qui était étrangement agréable. Ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble, même s'ils corrigeaient simplement des copies en silence dans la même pièce. Le brun avait découvert que la compagnie du jeune Malfoy était agréable et apaisante, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelques années auparavant. Si quelqu'un avait utilisé un retourneur de temps pour dire au Harry du passé qu'il serait un jour ami avec Draco, il lui aurait rit au nez et ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il était d'ailleurs à ce moment même en train de corriger les copies du dernier devoir qu'il avait donné à ses élèves de cinquième année dans le bureau de Draco qui évaluait les potions d'Enflure que ses élèves de deuxième année avaient préparés en marmonnant des commentaires incompréhensibles.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ?

\- C'est terrifiant. On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais fait de potion de leur vie, alors qu'elle est très simple ! Même un élève de première année devrait être capable de la faire. »

Harry le regarda en riant et secoua la tête. Draco avait toujours été très bon en potions, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été son cas. Il avait été vraiment nul en potions avant de découvrir le livre du prince de sang-mêlé qui lui avait appris beaucoup, et, bien qu'il n'utilisaient pas le même livre en dernière année, certaines choses qu'il avait lu dedans l'avaient beaucoup aidé.

« Sois moins dur avec eux. C'est une des matières les plus difficiles, il faut beaucoup de concentration et être très attentif.

\- Justement ! C'est la seule chose qu'il faut. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de se concentrer sur de simples instructions. »

Draco poussa un soupir de frustration sous les rires d'Harry, ça l'amusait beaucoup de le voir s'énerver pour des choses aussi stupides.

« J'espère qu'ils sont aussi nuls dans ta matière que dans la mienne. »

Harry haussa les épaules, en réalité il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de choses absurdes dans le devoir qu'il leur avait donné sur le sortilège de l'Imperium, comment savoir si quelqu'un y était soumis et comment le combattre.

« Je suis désolé de t'informer qu'ils ne sont pas nuls du tout, ils sont même plutôt bons. A part peut-être l'élève qui a dit que, pour combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium, il suffisait d'avoir un peu de volonté. C'est plutôt vague, comme réponse, et assez fermé d'esprit. Mais bon. J'essaie d'être indulgent, ce sont des gosses et ils n'ont pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

« Les enfants sont stupides. »

Harry sourit en le regardant. Oui, Draco pouvait toujours être grincheux quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens, mais il était vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien, et n'était pas désagréable du tout, bien qu'il pouvait parfois en avoir l'air. Harry avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie et il avait maintenant trouvé en lui une personne sympathique et un ami. C'était difficile à croire, mais oui ; Harry pouvait affirmé qu'il considérait Draco Malfoy – son ennemi de toujours, le garçon qu'il avait toujours vu comme un adepte de magie noir et comme un aimant à problèmes – comme un ami avec qui il pouvait passer des soirées entières sans se lasser.


	5. Halloween

\- 31 octobre 2001 -

Le jour d'Halloween était enfin là, et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou triste. Certes, il était content car c'était une bonne journée avec une très bonne ambiance, et les elfes de maison se surpassaient pour le festin du soir, mais ça restait une journée assez sombre pour Harry. Aujourd'hui marquait les vingt ans de la mort de ses parents, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce flash de lumière verte, et de se demander où il en serait si ses parents avaient survécu.

Il était actuellement 17h30 et Harry était assis à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre en pensant à ses parents. Il serait de meilleure humeur plus tard dans la soirée, entourés de ses collègues, mais pour l'instant il voulait juste se poser un peu et réfléchir. Voldemort serait-il rester au pouvoir ? Ses proches seraient-ils tous quand même décédé par la suite ? Ou, au contraire, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait arrêté pendant qu'Harry vivait tranquillement avec ses parents et les Maraudeurs ? Il y avait tant de questions qui se basculaient dans sa tête, mais il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées quand Draco entra dans son bureau.

« Désolé de te déranger Potter mais les élèves vont bientôt arriver et professeur McGonagall veut que tout le monde y soit avant eux. »

Harry se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se relever, remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Oui, je viens. »

Il ignora le regard inquiet de Draco et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur en voyant les décorations d'Halloween qui décoraient l'endroit, c'était toujours aussi merveilleux aux yeux du brun que la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent à la table des professeurs et s'installèrent.

Comme ils étaient les derniers à être à arrivés, le professeur McGonagall se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Je voulais profiter de vous voir tous réunis pour vous dire que je suis très contente de la façon dont fonctionne l'école, et que l'ambiance et les cours ont rarement été aussi agréables. Dans quelques mois, cela fera quatre ans qu'elle a été sauvée des mains des Mangemorts, et je voulais vous remercier pour tout votre travail. Nous n'en serions pas ici sans cette merveilleuse équipe d'enseignants que vous faites.

\- Merci à vous, Minerva. Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous. »

Harry lui sourit et les professeurs applaudirent tous. Les rassemblements étaient toujours une occasion pou eux de faire un constat de la situation de l'école, et la situation n'avait jamais été aussi bonne, le professeur McGonagall avait raison. C'était difficile à croire qu'il y a quatre ans, l'école était entre les mains des partisans de Voldemort.

A peine quelques secondes après que la directrice se soit assis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves entrèrent, regardant les décorations d'Halloween avec les yeux brillants. Les premières années avaient l'air émerveillés et ça faisait vraiment plaisir à Harry, il aimait voir ses élèves heureux, ils lui faisaient souvent penser à lui-même quand il était jeune et venait d'arriver à Poudlard. Son humeur était déjà meilleure et il avait laissé ses parents dans un endroit enfoui bien loin dans son esprit.

Pendant le repas, Harry parla avec ses collègues, la bonne humeur était présente chez chacun d'eux. Il parlait surtout avec Neville, qui leur avait annoncé plus tôt dans la semaine qu'il attendait un enfant avec sa fiancée. Ça avait beaucoup surpris le jeune Potter. Il était très heureux pour son ami, mais il se rendait compte de jour en jour que beaucoup de ses amis commençaient une vie de famille tandis que lui était un éternel solitaire. Ron lui avait dit que Ginny aussi était en couple, mais il ne lui avait pas dit car lui aussi l'ignorait, Hermione n'avait pas voulu lui dire, disant que c'était pour l'instant un secret.

Harry se demandait si Draco aussi était en couple. Il n'avait rien dit là-dessus, mais il ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée. Le brun espérait secrètement que ce n'était pas le cas, car au moins il ne serait pas le seul de ses amis à être célibataire.

« Potter ? Potter ! »

Le professeur fut sortit de ses pensées en entendant Draco l'appeler. Il se tourna vers lui, il n'avait pas du tout remarquer qu'il lui avait parlé.

« Oui ?

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre ce soir… »

Harry rit légèrement, mais son rire sonnait faux, et haussa les épaules.

« Ça va très bien mais merci de m'avoir dit que j'étais bizarre. Et je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler Potter, j'ai un prénom. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi, _Harry_. Mais t'as l'air ailleurs.

\- Mes parents sont morts un 31 octobre.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Le blond eut soudainement l'air très embarrassé et recommença à manger en silence, mais Harry se rapprocha un peu de lui. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour que son collègue se sente mal.

« Je disais pas ça contre toi, Draco.

\- Oui, mais quand même. Je voulais pas te faire parler de ça. »

Harry lui sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

« C'est pas grave. Ça fait vingt ans, je m'en suis remis. Je vais pas fondre en larmes à la seule mention de mes parents. »

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui mais quand même. C'est pas exactement un sujet heureux et-

\- Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces. »

Harry rit et son collègue leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, mais le jeune homme voyait bien qu'il ne l'étais pas réellement et qu'il faisait seulement ça pour se donner un air plus confiant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il aurait autrefois été exaspéré par cette attitude, mais à présent, il trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Pas que Draco était mignon, mais juste cette manie qu'il avait l'était.

« Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, Potter, je vais finir par rougir. »

Harry détourna rapidement les yeux en rougissant un peu, embarrassé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de le fixer. Il continua donc à manger, parlant avec tous ses collègues. Ils parlaient de Quidditch sous les regards ennuyés de ceux qui n'aimaient pas ça ou qui ne s'y intéressaient pas. Harry et Draco étaient en train de débattre sur les nouvelles recrues des Harpies de Holyhead, l'un défendant la nouvelle poursuiveuse, l'autre insistant sur la médiocrité de sa performance lors du dernier match.

*

Le professeur McGonagall avait proposé de raccompagner Harry jusqu'à son bureau après le festin, son bureau qui était à l'opposé de celle de la directrice, alors il en avait déduit qu'elle avait probablement quelque chose à lui dire. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que quand ils furent à mi-chemin.

« Je vois que vous commencez à bien vous entendre avec Draco, Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête.

« Oui, en effet. Il est très différent maintenant, je pensais qu'il allait toujours être aussi désagréable mais c'est plutôt le contraire.

\- Tant mieux. C'est vrai que j'appréhendais un peu son arrivée, je me souviens à quel point vous vous détestiez quand vous étiez élèves, mais je suis contente que ce soit derrière vous.

\- J'appréhendais autant que vous. Quand Hermione m'a dit qu'il allait rejoindre nos rangs, j'ai eu un peu peur. Mais je me rends maintenant compte que j'étais bête. »

La directrice posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires. Même avec les professeurs, elle était sévère, mais elle était respectée et aimée par tout le monde. Encore plus que le professeur Dumbledore.

« Vous avez l'air d'être même amis, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. On passe parfois du temps ensemble pour corriger les copies, sa compagnie est agréable, et il ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est un plus. »

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Harry et arrêtèrent leur marche.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux… Mais dites-moi s'il vous semble un peu, comment dire, bizarre. J'ai un peu parlé avec Narcissa, sa mère, et elle m'a dit qu'il était très déprimé pendant l'été alors… Si vous avez l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, dites-le moi. »

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, soudainement inquiet pour Malfoy. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal, au contraire, mais après tout les apparences pouvaient parfois être trompeuses.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, professeur. »

*

Le lendemain soir, Harry alla voir Draco dans son bureau, un petit tas de copies sous le bras. Il avaient discuté brièvement le matin-même, au petit-déjeuner, et Draco avait demandé à Harry de venir le voir dans son bureau après le dîner, pour traîner un peu. Cependant, il avait du travail et avait promis à ses élèves de leur rendre leurs notes le lendemain, alors il fallait absolument qu'il termine ces corrections. Il frappa à la porte et Draco lui ouvrit dans la seconde, comme s'il attendait juste derrière la porte qu'Harry arrive.

« Bonsoir, Potter. Viens. »

Draco alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et transforma la petite chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau en fauteuil également pour qu'Harry soit plus à l'aise. Ce dernier alla donc s'asseoir et posa sa maigre pile de copies devant lui, il n'y en avait qu'une vingtaine alors il allait avoir du temps pour discuter tranquillement avec son nouvel ami sans trop se soucier de ses corrections. Il comptait lui parler de ce que lui avait dit le professeur McGonagall la veille, mais il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet dès maintenant, ça risquait de brusquer Draco et il se braquerait.

« T'as une raison particulière pour m'avoir inviter ici ou tu voulais juste profiter de ma très agréable compagnie ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, non sans rire légèrement et s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'avant autour d'Harry et savait qu'il n'avait pas à se tenir bien ou à être formel.

« C'est si mal de ma part de ne pas vouloir passer ma soirée seule ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il n'y à pas d'autres personnes avec qui tu voudrais passer du temps ? Une copine ou je ne sais quoi… »

Harry savait que ce n'était pas poli d'être curieux mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il voulait savoir plus de choses sur la vie privée, apprendre à mieux le connaître.

« Pas de copine, désolé Potter, mais tu n'auras pas de potions avec moi. J'ai juste un chat qui passe sa journée dans mon lit ou dans le parc de l'école et un hibou qui préfère rester à la volière plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi. »

Le brun hocha la tête, au moins il savait ça, c'était déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un d'aussi secret et privé que Draco. Mais il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, c'était juste plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours été très curieux, surtout quand ça venait à Malfoy. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait eu une petite obsession pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles jamais de ta vie privée ?

\- Parce que c'est privé, justement. Et aussi parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, ce n'est pas comme si elle était passionnante. J'ai quelques ex, des garçons, je préfère préciser pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu. Mon père est en prison et ma mère passe ses journées à tout nettoyer et à faire des pâtisseries pour penser à autre chose alors qu'on a des elfes de maison pour ça et puis c'est à peu près tout, je pense. »

Harry l'écouta attentivement, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en coin en entendant Draco dire qu'il était sortit avec des garçons. A vrai dire, il avait lui-même eu quelques aventures avec des hommes, mais rien de bien sérieux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lui dire les seules choses qu'il trouvait intéressantes à son propos et que personne ne savait.

« Alors je préfère moi aussi préciser que j'étais en couple Cédric Diggory en quatrième année et que c'est pour ça que sa mort m'a autant affecté. Et ne prend pas cette air choqué, Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme si c'était si surprenant que ça. J'ai eu quelques aventures avec des filles et des garçons après lui et Ginny mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me poser avec quelqu'un. Ça me fait un peu peur parce que Hermione et Ron se marient en janvier, Neville va avoir un bébé, Ginny est en couple depuis un bout de temps avec quelqu'un dont elle refuse de nous donner l'identité… Enfin bref, et j'ai des cauchemars sur la guerre au moins une fois par mois, j'ai toujours l'image de Voldemort dans ma tête et je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Voilà, maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ça, on est quittes. Oh, et, mon parrain, Sirius était en couple avec Remus, ou plutôt le professeur Lupin pour toi, quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'étais même pas surpris quand je l'ai appris. »

Draco le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, bouche-bée, sans rien dire. Il avait l'air tellement surpris et même choquée d'apprendre autant de choses sur Harry d'un coup qu'il avait probablement du mal à tout enregistrer dans son cerveau.

« Je m'attendais pas à ça de toi, Harry, je te le cache pas. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un saint, totalement vierge et avec la plus belle vie du monde.

\- Je suis heureux de te dire que tu avais tort. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter Harry et Cédric dedans, c'est un de mes ships préférés avec Harry, et comme toujours j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! x


	6. Flashbacks à Noël

\- 24 décembre 2001 -

La veille de Noël était un des jours préférés d'Harry ; il la passait avec Hermione, les Weasley, les membres restant de l'Ordre, et son filleul. Il passait toujours du bon temps avec les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille, et Teddy en profitait pour montrer ses talents de Métamorphomage sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de tout le monde. Ils profitaient aussi toujours de ce jour pour rendre hommage aux proches qu'ils ont perdus pendant la guerre ; Fred, Remus, Sirius, Cédric, Fol-Œil, Tonks, Dumbledore… C'était toujours l'instant triste de la soirée, mais ils ne voulaient pas oublié ces gens qui avaient compté pour eux.

La soirée avait commencé depuis peu, et Harry était assis avec Teddy et Charlie. Ce dernier était en train de raconter des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres sur son expérience avec les dragons à Teddy qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, impressionné, émerveillé. Charlie était sur le point de raconter l'histoire un peu exagérée de la fois où il s'était retrouvé seul face à un Magyar à pointes quand Harry entendit Molly l'appeler de la cuisine. Il se leva et alla la voir.

« Oui ?

\- Tu as reçu une lettre, mon chéri. »

Elle lui tendit une lettre qui comportait l'adresse du Terrier et Harry la prit et la remercia. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu le hibou de Malfoy perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il sourit et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour lire sa lettre.

« Cher Potter,

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, moi oui. Je suis avec mère au manoir et nous avons invité quelques amis à venir passer Noël avec nous. Nous préférons éviter d'inviter les Black et les Malfoy, la plupart ne nous aime plus beaucoup, mais nous passons du bon temps. Je crois qu'elle commence à oublier que père n'est pas là. Réponds moi vite, je n'ai plus de nouvelles et je vais finir par croire que tu es mort.

Ton ami, Draco Malfoy. »

Harry sourit stupidement et rangea la lettre dans sa poche, lui et Malfoy s'étaient beaucoup rapproché au cours de ses derniers mois et ils passaient souvent leurs soirées, voir leurs nuits à se parler, à raconter leurs vies et à rire ensemble. Harry n'aurait jamais deviné que Draco pouvait être quelqu'un de drôle, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie à Poudlard sans lui. Ils avaient aussi passer des soirées moins drôles, à se parler des horreurs de leur passé, et pour la première fois, Harry avait parlé de sa relation avec Cédric.

\- Flashback : 27 novembre 2001 -

Harry et Draco étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, il était tard et ils avaient un peu bu. Ils étaient assis autour du bureau du blond et parlaient de tout et de rien quand une question qu'Harry attendait depuis longtemps sortit de la bouche de Malfoy.

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne savait pour ta relation avec Diggory ? »

Le brun baissa les yeux, c'était douloureux de repenser à lui. Il savait très bien, même en quatrième année, que Cédric n'était pas son âme sœur, ou l'amour de sa vie, mais il s'était énormément attaché à lui et sa compagnie avait toujours été rassurante pour Harry, il se sentait bien et en sécurité avec lui.

« Tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne. Je pense qu'Hermione s'en doutait, mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Ron, lui, ne me parlait plus quand on a commencé à se voir, alors je ne lui ai rien dit. Et puis, on s'était dit avec Ced que c'était mieux de garder le secret. »

Harry continua son histoire sans attendre que Draco lui pose d'autres questions, maintenant qu'il était parti, il voulait tout lui raconter. Il en avait besoin, il fallait que ça sorte. Ça faisait des années qu'il gardait ça pour lui et il n'en pouvait plus.

« On a commencé à se voir juste avant la première tâche. Je lui avais dit que c'était un dragon, parce que tous les autres étaient au courant, alors je voulais être fair-play, tu vois ? Mais après ça, on se voyait de temps en temps en secret. Ça n'avait rien de romantique, on était juste amis, on traînait ensemble. Et puis un soir il m'a embrassé. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais ça ne m'a pas déplu, et puis je savais déjà que je penchais vers les deux côtés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'était très innocent, on passait du temps ensemble, on s'embrassait un peu. Je n'avais que 14 ans, il le savait et le respectait pas, il ne voulait pas prendre avantage de moi. »

Harry fit une pause de quelques secondes pour respirer profondément, il sentait la tristesse monter en lui et il ne voulait pas le montrer, il refusait de pleurer devant Draco.

« On n'a jamais couché ensemble ni rien. Mais on se voyait très souvent, on parlait du tournois, on se disait nos appréhensions, nos peurs. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. On ne s'est jamais dis qu'on s'aimait mais maintenant que je peux prendre plus de recul, je sais qu'il ressentait la même chose. On ne se disputait jamais. On s'est entraidé par rapport à la deuxième tâche, c'est lui qui m'a dit d'ouvrir l’œuf sous l'eau. Et, à l'approche de la troisième et dernière tâche, on s’entraînait ensemble, et pour que Ron et Hermione n'aient pas de suspicions, je m’entraînais aussi avec eux. Je le voyais presque tous les soirs, on allait chacun dans la salle commune de l'autre. C'était mon premier amour. Et puis la troisième tâche est arrivée, on a décidé d'attraper ensemble la coupe, pour gagner ensemble. C'était la chose à faire, puisqu'on s'était entraîné ensemble pendant des mois. Et puis, on est arrivé au cimetière et on s'est regardé et… On a directement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et avant que je puisse lui dire de courir jusqu'à la coupe, il était mort. »

Draco posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Harry en le regardant, et le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour qu'elles s'en aillent et posa sa main sur celle de Draco avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Fin du flashback -

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées quand Teddy arriva vers lui en courant et pris sa main.

« Viens, Chalie va nous raconter une aute histoire sur les dagons ! »

Le brun sourit et prit son filleul dans ses bras en retournant dans le salon pour entendre l'histoire de Charlie avec lui. Il le garda sur ses genoux pendant qu'il écoutait l'histoire du rouquin et Harry, quand à lui, était toujours en train de réfléchir, mais ses pensées passèrent de Draco au petit garçon qui était sur ses genoux.

\- Flashback : 14 mai 1998 -

C'était la première fois que Harry revoyait son filleul depuis la guerre. Après celle-ci, il s'était totalement isolé, passant d'un motel miteux à un autre. Il recevait la Gazette, qui avait été reprise des mains des forces du Mal après la chute de Voldemort. Il avait fait la une au moins dix fois en deux semaines. « Mais où est Harry Potter ? », « Harry Potter toujours introuvable, ses proches s'inquiètent », « Harry Potter, kidnappé par des Mangemorts ? ». Ce fut seulement en recevant la cinquième lettre affolée d'Hermione qu'il décida de se montrer, mais il n'alla pas au Terrier. Il allait chez les parents de Tonks, où il savait, grâce à une lettre de Ron, que Teddy se trouvait. Il voulait le voir, il se sentait tellement coupable pour tous les décès et savait que la seule façon se s'en remettre serait d'aller voir le fils d'une des dernières figures paternelles de sa vie.

Quand il arriva chez Ted et Andromeda Tonks, il fut accueilli par des cris de surprise et Andromeda le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche d'elle et il était après tout responsable pour la mort de sa seule fille.

« Mon Dieu, Harry, si tu savais à quel point nous étions inquiets ! Tout le monde est à ta recherche, où étais-tu ?

\- Un peu partout… »

Il était mal à l'aise de recevoir toute cette attention mais Ted et Andromeda n'y prêtèrent pas attention et elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon pendant que son mari faisait du thé.

« On croyait que tu étais mort, ou que tu t'étais fait enlever.

\- J'ai vu les journaux, oui. Je suis désolé, j'avais envie d'être seul. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne voulais pas avoir tout le monde sur mon dos.

\- Tu es le contraire de l'égoïsme, Harry Potter. Je suis sûre que personne ne t'en voudra, ils sont juste très inquiets. Tu es allé chez les Weasley ? »

Harry secoua la tête et remarqua que Teddy était en train de dormir pas loin d'eux, sur un tapis d'éveil. Il était si petit, si innocent.

« Non. Je… Je voulais le voir. Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Harry. Il est ta famille. »

Ted revint avec des tasses de thé brûlant qu'il posa sur la table basse avant d'aller s'installer dans son fauteuil. Au plus grand soulagement du Survivant, ils ne lui posèrent pas une centaine de questions d'un coup, ne le brusquèrent pas, et quand il s'excusa pour la mort de leur fille, ils le grondèrent en disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire. Pendant ce temps, Teddy dormait toujours, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au seul fait qu'il allait, comme lui, devoir grandir sans avoir connu ses parents.

\- Fin du flashback -

Quand Charlie eut fini son histoire, c'était déjà l'heure du dîner et ils se réunirent tous autour de la table. Cette fois, Harry réussit enfin à se concentrer sur le moment, sur les conversations au lieu de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les rires se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison, et tout le monde était heureux. Teddy changeait la couleur de ses cheveux et la forme de son nez pour amuser ses proches et Fleur apprenait des jurons en français à Ron et George.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde monta se coucher et Harry alla dans la chambre du haut avec Ron et Hermione, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils firent apparaître des fauteuils au milieu de la pièce et s'assirent en cercle, parlant entre eux. Ils aimaient leur famille mais ils aimaient aussi se retrouver rien que tous les trois, comme à Poudlard. Et, bien évidemment, la discussion se tourna rapidement vers Harry et sa nouvelle amitié avec Draco. Ron et Hermione voulaient tout savoir, ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Malfoy et se demandaient comment il était, maintenant.

« Il a tellement changé, c'est vraiment fou. Si vous le voyiez dans la rue, et que vous vous arrêtiez pour lui parler, vous reconnaîtriez le physique mais pas le mental. Il a rencontré beaucoup de gens après la guerre, pendant ses études, et ça lui a ouvert l'esprit. En plus, avec l'arrestation de son père, il n'a plus sa mauvaise influence, et sa mère est quelqu'un de bien, elle n'est pas du tout comme Lucius Malfoy. Il est devenu vraiment gentil.

\- Tu voudrais pas te marier avec lui, tant que t'y es ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin et Hermione frappa doucement le bras de son fiancé pour le faire taire.

« T'es bête, Ron. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec lui. Je te jure qu'il est méconnaissable. Beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit.

\- Je serais jamais ami avec Malfoy.

\- Je pensais la même chose que toi, mais c'est un bon ami. On peut tout lui dire. »

Ron n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais Hermione l'écoutait et ne montrait aucun signe de dégoût, contrairement à son fiancé.

« Je suis contente pour toi, Harry. C'est toujours plus agréable d'être dans un bon environnement de travail. »

Harry hocha la tête et pensa un peu à ce que Draco lui avait dit sur Cédric : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le dirais pas maintenant à tes amis ? ». Mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait se concentrer sur son futur au lieu de rester coincer dans le passé. Et il savait que la femme ou l'homme avec qui il allait passer ce futur était là, quelque part, à l'attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu différent cette fois, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	7. Nouvelle année et confessions

\- 1er janvier 2002 -

Harry était de retour à Poudlard après ses vacances, il avait voulu venir la veille de la rentrée pour travailler un peu, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire pendant ses vacances étant donné qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps chez les Weasley ou les Tonks.

Il arriva à l'école autour de 15h et alla directement dans son bureau pour y remettre ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique. Le jeune homme s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler sur ses cours du lendemain, puis, une fois cela fait, il corrigea les dernières copies qu'il avait toujours dans son sac. Quand il leva les yeux pour regarder l'heure, il était déjà l'heure du dîner, il avait passé l'après-midi là-dessus et n'avait même pas vu le temps passé. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir du monde, tout ce temps entouré d'une dizaine de personnes lui avait donné envie d'être un peu seul. Il alla donc dans les cuisines pour voir Kreattur, à qui il avait demandé de travailler à Poudlard. Son elfe de maison était devenu étrangement affectueux avec lui au cours des années.

Harry sortit donc de son bureau, se rendit au sous-sol et chatouilla l'énorme poire du tableau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à glousser et que le passage s'ouvre. Il entra dans les cuisines et regarda autour de lui, il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance qui y régnait, avec le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée et l'odeur enivrante de bonne nourriture. Il fut directement entourés d'une centaine de petits elfes, mais Kreattur et son ami Minkey furent les premiers à arriver devant Harry. Il aimait beaucoup ces elfes de maison, surtout Kreattur qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qui était devenu très fidèle et agréable au fil du temps.

« Qu'est-ce que veut mon maître Harry Potter ? Kreattur peut vous donner tout ce que vous voulez, Harry Potter, monsieur. »

Minkey hocha vivement la tête. Il était un elfe de maison qui travaillait depuis longtemps à Poudlard et, à chaque fois que Harry s'était rendu dans les cuisines depuis sa dernière année, Minkey était toujours avec Kreattur.

« Si je pouvais avoir du poulet, des pâtes et du jus de citrouille, ce serait super, merci beaucoup Kreattur. »

Harry sourit à son elfe et ils se mirent tous à lui cuisiner un poulet beaucoup trop gros pour lui et une grande assiette de pâtes. Ils lui donnèrent tous ça, ainsi qu'un grand pichet de jus de citrouille et Harry les remercia tous avant de ramener tous ça rapidement à son bureau en les faisant léviter, c'était beaucoup trop lourd et encombrant à porter.

Il entra dans son bureau, puis dans sa chambre derrière et posa tout ça sur sa table de nuit. Il s'assit sur son lit, un gros livre sur ses genoux et commença à manger en lisant. Harry avait l'impression de devenir comme Hermione, il lisait beaucoup de livres de la bibliothèque, mais surtout de la fiction ou des livres sur le Quidditch. Celui qu'il avait en ce moment racontait l'histoire de l'auteur qui était tombé sur une colonie de dragons oubliée pendant une randonnée en Indonésie.

Le brun était en train de finir un second verre de jus de citrouille quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de son bureau. Il se leva, mettant son livre de côté et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Draco, une cape de voyage sur les épaules. Il venait sûrement tout juste d'arriver.

« Salut, Potter. J'espère que je te dérange pas?

\- Pas du tout. »

Harry s'écarta un peu pour laisser son ami entrer et alla s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Il fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oh, oui, très bonnes. J'ai revu des amis de l'école où j'ai passé mon diplôme de potions, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma mère. Elle a même revu sa sœur, Andromeda, qui est venu à la maison. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et je crois qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manqué parce qu'elles sont restées dans le salon à discuter jusqu'à 3h du matin.

\- Andromeda est une femme formidable. Elle est vraiment gentille. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, Harry reprit :

« Son petit-fils est mon filleul. Tu sais, le fils de Remus et Tonks. Ils sont morts pendant la guerre alors je vais souvent chez Andromeda et Ted pour le voir.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. J'oublie toujours que ma cousine était mariée au professeur Lupin et qu'ils avaient un fils. »

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire triste et alla chercher les photos de Teddy qu'il gardait toujours dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il y en avait une d'eux deux, quand son filleul avait seulement deux mois, c'était la première photo qui avait été prise. Il y en avait plusieurs de Teddy tout seul, qui s'amusait à changer la couleur de ses cheveux, chose qu'il avait commencé à faire dès son plus jeune âge mais qu'il n'avait réussi à contrôler que récemment.

« Il est adorable. Je ne savais pas que c'était un Métamorphomage.

\- C'est impossible de l'oublier quand on est avec. Il ne fait que d'amuser la galerie en changeant des traits de son visage. Quand il est en colère, ses cheveux deviennent toujours rouges vifs. Ça arrivait souvent avec Tonks, aussi. »

Draco sourit tendrement en levant les yeux vers Harry et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que le brun ne prenne une autre photo qu'il voulait lui montrer. La tension qui était montée dans la pièce quand ils s'étaient regardés l'avait un peu effrayé.

« Là, c'est la première fois où il est monté sur un balais. Un spécial pour les enfants, évidemment. J'avais le même quand j'étais petit. Je suis sûr qu'il sera un très bon joueur de Quidditch. »

Son collègue et ami se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry lui montra une dernière photo de son filleul entouré de ses grands-parents, Harry, ainsi que la famille Weasley puis alla les remettre dans son bureau. Il regarda Draco, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le professeur McGonagall deux mois auparavant, le soir d'Halloween.

« Je peux te poser une question, Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Draco le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur les épaules.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?

\- Parce que je sais tu as passé tout ton été au manoir à être déprimé, et je te connais un peu mieux maintenant alors je vois que là tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien. Ne me demande pas comment je sais à propos de cet été, ça n'a aucune importance, j'aimerais juste que tu me dises si quelque chose ne va pas. Après tout, c'est à ça que servent les amis, pas vrai ? »

Son ami soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Harry espérait qu'il n'allait pas se braquer et qu'il allait lui dire la vérité, même s'il ne lui en voudrait pas dans le cas contraire.

« Bon, d'accord, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé cet été, Potter. J'avais un copain, on était en couple depuis plusieurs mois, ça allait bientôt faire un an, mais le problème c'est que c'était un Moldu, et que je l'ai emmené à la maison sans réfléchir. Ma mère était à la maison, elle savait que j'étais avec un Moldu et elle n'était pas ravie mais elle n'était pas mécontente non plus, elle s'en fichait un peu. Sauf que comme elle ne savait pas qu'il était là, quand on est arrivé dans le salon, elle était en train d'allumer un feu avec sa baguette et il y avait des photos qui bougeaient et des tableaux qui parlaient aux murs. J'avais bu, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça l'a effrayé. J'ai du l'oublietter moi-même, j'ai déjà eu assez de soucis avec le Ministère et je n'avais pas besoin d'en avoir encore plus. Puis je l'ai quitté, c'était plus sûr. Je l'aimais et ça m'a mis le moral à zéro, c'est pour ça que j'étais triste pendant l'été. Et aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. »

Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que Draco pouvait ressentir en ce jour difficile. C'était l'anniversaire de Cédric il y a quelques mois et ça avait été un jour triste pour Harry, ses cours avaient été moins animés et il n'était pas aller dans la Grande Salle de toute la journée.

« Hm, je comprends, désolé de t'avoir fait raconter ça, je sais à quel point ça peut être dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Il lui sourit et posa une main rassurante sur le poignet de Draco qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, comme s'il essayait de tout garder pour lui. Il avait juste l'air froid, comme avant et Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Draco prononça seulement quelques mots avant de se lever et de dire à son ami qu'il devait s'en aller :

« C'est dur d'aimer tout court. »


	8. Le mariage

\- 16 janvier 2002 -

Aujourd'hui était enfin le grand jour ; le jour du mariage de Ron et Hermione. Harry attendait ce jour avait impatience depuis qu'il avait eu l'invitation et que son meilleur ami lui avait demandé s'il accepterait d'être son témoin. Entre temps, ils avaient été faire les magasins et Harry avait acheté une magnifique robe de sorcier de soirée pour l'occasion, une qui était assorti à celle de Ron et de George, qui était son autre témoin. Ses frères avaient tirés à la courte-paille qui allait être son second témoin car Ron avait été incapable de choisir lui-même. Quand à Hermione, ses témoins étaient Ginny et Luna, avec qui elle était toujours très proche. Elles se voyaient toutes au moins une fois par semaine pour un déjeuner et se disaient tout.

Harry était avec Ron et George dans une pièce, qui leur servait de loge, de l'endroit qu'ils avaient loué pour le mariage et étaient en train de se préparer. Harry n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi stressé, il était même plus serein que maintenant devant Aragog et sa famille dans la forêt interdite en deuxième année. Harry et George essayaient de rassurer le marié.

« Calme-toi, Ron, tout va bien se passer.

\- Oui, et arrête de dire qu'Hermione va changer d'avis au dernier moment, elle est folle de toi ! Relax, tout sera parfait. »

Mais ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à le calmer. Il faisait les cent pas devant le miroir, retouchant ses cheveux toutes les trois secondes et ajustant sa robe de sorcier à chaque seconde. Au bout d'un moment, Percy alla les chercher pour leur dire que tout le monde était là et qu'ils pouvaient venir. Les trois hommes se regardèrent puis Ron prit son courage à deux mains et ils sortirent de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la pièce principale qui avait été spécialement arrangée pour accueillir la gigantesque famille Weasley-Granger.

Harry, George et Ron arrivèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, émerveillés. Il y avait une centaine de personnes, passant des membres de la famille éloignée aux amis d'école. Ils avancèrent dans l'allée, Ron en premier, suivi par ses deux témoins qui se mirent en place devant l'arche. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione arriva dans une magnifique robe blanche, suivie par Ginny et Luna. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon sophistiquée, ce qui rappela à Harry le soir du bal de Noël, sauf qu'elle était encore plus belle maintenant. Il regarda Ginny et Luna, qui étaient vêtues de la même robe rose pâle et avaient leurs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur leurs épaules.

Harry les regardait avec un large sourire aux lèvres, elles étaient magnifiques, surtout Hermione et il voyait que Ron pensait la même chose que lui car il regardait sa future femme avec des larmes dans les yeux. Quand elle arriva devant lui, ils se prirent les mains et échangèrent le vœux, se regardant dans les yeux sans ciller. Harry regarda un peu autour de lui et vit que Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes dans un mouchoir pendant que Arthur lui disait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il sera toujours ton bébé, il ne sait même pas laver ses propres vêtements » et M. et Mme. Granger les regardaient avec tout autant de joie et d'émotion.

Quand la cérémonie, tout le monde se dispersa en petits groupes et allèrent féliciter les mariés. Harry, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de les féliciter à de nombreuses reprises, resta un peu à l'écart en regardant ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut rejoint par Ginny.

« Belle cérémonie, hein ? Je suis heureuse que ce se soit bien passé. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur était dans un contexte totalement différent mais j'avais peur que les événements de cette soirée-là se reproduisent. »

Elle lui sourit et Harry hocha la tête, cette pensée lui avait effleuré l'esprit à plusieurs reprises, il ne pouvait le nier. Après tout, c'était après tout cela qu'il était parti en vitesse avec Ron et Hermione à la recherche des Horcruxes.

« Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. »

Ginny hocha la tête à son tour et regarda son verre de champagne. Ils avaient décidé de mettre quelques éléments du monde des Moldus pour ne pas trop perturber les Granger, ils avaient été tellement perdus quand ils étaient allé au Terrier pour la première fois. Fasciné, oui, mais surtout perdus et un peu confus.

« Je suis heureuse qu'on ait pas écouté maman à propos des cupidons chantants, je préfère largement une radio de Moldus. Qu'ils sont ingénieux ! Je suis surprise que papa ne soit pas en train de démonter la radio pour voir comment c'est fait à l'intérieur.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas du tout étonné. Tu te souviens quand les Granger sont venus au Terrier pour la première fois ? Il leur a presque sauté dessus ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis, voyant que les invités se dirigeait vers la salle de fête qui avait également subi quelques sortilèges pour pouvoir accueillir tous les invités, ils les suivirent. La réception commença par un repas qui dura longtemps puis, entre le plat principal et le dessert, les tables furent mises contre les murs pour libérer la piste de danse. Le bal commença par une danse entre les mariés, puis tout le monde rejoint la piste et Harry dansa avec Ginny, puis Luna, avant de se mêler un peu à la foule. Certaines personnes de la famille Weasley qu'il n'avait rencontré que sous le déguisement du Polynectar au mariage de Bill et Fleur se présentèrent à lui, le célèbre Harry Potter qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à deux reprises. Ça l'embêtait un peu, mais il parlait un peu avec eux, ne voulant pas avoir l'air impoli.

Quand il eut fini de parler avec ces inconnus, il alla voir Ron qui regardait Hermione danser avec son père et ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table contre le mur.

« C'était une cérémonie magnifique, Ron. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous.

\- Avec tout ce stresse, j'espère bien que c'était génial ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux puis Ron ajouta :

« Plus sérieusement, je suis comblé. Je pouvais pas imaginer mieux, c'était juste magique. Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle, j'ai hâte de passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés.

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir vieillir ensemble. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre derrière Harry. Ce dernier se retourna et fut aussi choqué que lui. Ginny et Luna se trouvaient un peu plus loin, elles étaient facilement reconnaissables avec leurs robes, et… Elles étaient en train de s'embrasser. Harry eut du mal à ne pas rire, c'était tellement insensé mais tellement prévisible, quand on y pensait.

« Alors ça, c'est pas à quoi je m'attendais en venant ici.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur se tape Luna Lovegood et qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment et Harry secoua la tête, c'était fou le nombre de relations amoureuses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas, ici. Évidemment, Ron et Hermione n'en faisaient pas parti ; il s'était toujours douté qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. Mais après Draco et son ex Moldu, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu me caches des choses ? »

Harry se figea, ce n'était pas le sujet qu'il avait envie d'aborder ce soir, ou cette semaine, ou cette année. Il essaya cependant d’apparaître le plus détendu possible.

« Non, rien du tout. Tu sais bien que je ne te cacherais rien, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, je sais pas. C'est juste que… Ginny pense qu'il se passe un truc bizarre entre Malfoy et toi. Je sais que c'est stupide, c'est ce que je lui ai dis. Toi et Malfoy ? C'est complètement fou, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de paraître convaincu, mais en vérité, ce n'était pas si fou que ça. Bien sûr, il ne ressentait rien pour Malfoy, tout était purement platonique entre eux, mais Draco était gay et lui était bisexuel, alors quand on n'y pensait, ce ne serait pas si fou… Mais c'était Draco Malfoy, alors c'était impossible.

« Complètement.

\- Et puis, tu ne penches même pas de ce côté-là, ou du moins à ce que je sache.

\- Ouais. Carrément. »

Ron le regarda un peu bizarrement mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et l'entraîna plutôt sur la piste de danse quand une chanson qu'il aimait passa à la radio. En réalité, c'était la seule chanson de Moldu qu'il connaissait, mais il l'aimait beaucoup.

Et ce fut comme ça que se passa la soirée, puis la nuit ; ils dansèrent, parlèrent, rirent, mangèrent le dessert puis recommencèrent les trois premiers. Ce fut une nuit inoubliable et, quand les invités commencèrent à partir à cause de la fatigue, Harry dit au revoir à ses amis, il fallait absolument qu'il retourne à Poudlard s'il voulait être en forme le lendemain. Il avait déjà du rater un après-midi de travail pour le mariage et ne pouvait se permettre d'être absent le lendemain également, il ne voulait pas prendre de retard sur ses cours.

Il retourna dans la petite loge pour se changer et mettre une cape bien chaude pour le protéger de l'air glacial d'hiver qui soufflait dehors quand il sentit un sortilège le toucher dans le dos, et il s'écroula sans même se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.


	9. Le baiser

\- 18 janvier 2002 -

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui lui paraissait étrangement familière. Il regarda autour de lui, pris de panique. Où était-il ? Quel jour était-ce ? La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était de se changer pour retourner à Poudlard, et rien d'autre. Sa panique se calma cependant quand il vit un médecin se pencher au-dessus de lui et qu'il reconnu la robe des guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Il était à l'hôpital ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

« Ah, monsieur Potter, vous êtes réveillé, très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous avez été frappé par un mauvais sort et on vous a caché sous un buisson, l'agresseur a probablement entendu quelqu'un arrivé et a paniqué. Nous ne savons pas qui vous a fait ça mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les Aurors travaillent dessus. Vous êtes dans une chambre individuelle à haute sécurité et il n'y a aucun risque que cela se reproduise à Poudlard.

\- J'ai été agressé ? »

Le guérisseur hocha la tête et lança un regard anxieux vers la porte. Harry suivit son regard et remarqua qu'il y avait deux Aurors postés devant sa chambre, sûrement pour assurer sa sécurité.

« Oui, mais vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire, des sorciers qualifiés travaillent sur votre cas et je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous défendre tout seul. Nous ne savions pas qui prévenir alors nous avons envoyé un hibou à Minerva McGonagall pour l'informer de votre état et quelqu'un est là pour vous voir. Je devrais vous laisser si je ne veux pas qu'il me verse réellement une potion d'enflure sur le visage, comme il l'a si gentiment dit. »

Le guérisseur rangea son matériel, avec lequel il avait effectué quelques tests tout en lui expliquant la situation et sortit de la chambre. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Draco entra et se jeta sur Harry.

« Potter ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te faire agresser ? »

Harry le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire, il avait l'air tellement inquiet pour quelque chose qui n'était pas si grave que cela que ça en était presque comique.

« Désolé, j'essayerais de ne pas me faire agresser par derrière la prochaine fois. Peut-être faudrait-il que je vole l’œil d'Alastor Maugrey. »

Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Harry et le regarda, il se calma un peu en voyant qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant s'inquiéter.

« J'ai quand même eu très peur… Le professeur McGonagall a reçu une lettre de l'hôpital ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, et je suis venu directement. J'ai cru que tu étais sévèrement blessé, la lettre ne disait rien sur ton état. Je lui ai demandé de me libérer ma journée pour que j'aille me renseigner ici et pour vérifier que tu n'avais rien de grave. »

Harry le regarda en souriant et ne protesta pas quand Draco lui prit la main en regardant par la fenêtre. Il était très pâle et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir manger de la journée. Et, en regardant par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il devait donc être environ 18h30, comme le soleil se couchait très tôt à cette période de l'année.

« Je me demande vraiment qui a pu me faire ça. Probablement un ancien Mangemort qui a échappé au Ministère, il y en a plus qu'on en pourrait l'imaginer… Les Aurors travaillent dur mais il y en avait des centaines à l'approche de la fin, et ils n'ont pas arrêté autant de gens, j'en suis sûr. Ils doivent avoir arrêter autour de quatre-vingt personnes, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir pendant les procès. C'est déjà beaucoup, mais c'est loin d'être assez et puis- »

Harry fut coupé dans son élan quand Draco déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut très surpris mais ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Après quelques courtes secondes, Draco s'écarta un peu et regarda le brun dans les yeux.

« Désolé…

\- T'excuses pas. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avec des sourires timides et Draco s'assit correctement sur sa chaise en se raclant la gorge.

« Je vais envoyer une lettre au professeur McGonagall pour lui dire que tu es réveillé… Elle doit attendre de tes nouvelles. »

Harry le regarda partir en vitesse en fronçant un peu les sourcils mais il ne dit rien. Le guérisseur qui était venu le voir, M. Nott, revint dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'il pouvait retourner au château mais que la sécurité autour de celui-ci allait être un peu renforcée pendant qu'ils cherchaient le coupable, mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que ce ne serait qu'un ou deux Aurors devant la porte de son bureau et que ses cours ne seraient pas perturbés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'était donc habillé avec les vêtements fraîchement lavés dans lesquelles il avait été retrouvé et était prêt à partir. Draco avait été chargé de l'accompagner jusqu'au château pour être sûr que rien ne lui arriverait. Il était intrigué par le changement soudain d'humeur de Draco, qu'il était en train d'embrasser quelques minutes et qui était maintenant froid et distant. Il avait l'air de regretté ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils allèrent à Pré-au-Lard en transplanant et Harry attrapa Draco par le bras avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? T'as l'air bizarre.

\- Rien. C'est juste que… Que j'aurais pas du faire ça. Je suis désolé. J'étais juste rassuré que tu ailles bien et j'ai fais quelque chose de stupide. Oublie ça. »

Harry se raidit mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. En réalité, il avait réalisé depuis quelques jours maintenant que Draco lui plaisait, et il avait apprécié ce baiser, mais après ces excuses de son collègue, il préférait ne pas trop se faire de faux espoirs et juste oublier cette attirance ridicule. Ils retournèrent au château à temps pour le dîner et Harry parla surtout avec le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et Neville, leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Les autres professeurs écoutaient également, intrigués, inquiets.

Quand il eut fini, la directrice lui dit qu'elle était celle qui avait demandé au Ministère de leur envoyé un Auror pour assuré sa protection. Elle avait refusé quand le directeur du bureau des Aurors lui avait proposé d'en envoyé une demie-douzaine, elle ne voulait pas réinstaurer un climat de peur dans l'école, ça rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs aux élèves les plus âgés ainsi qu'aux professeurs et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Un Auror pour s'assurer que personne ne pénètre dans la chambre d'Harry pendant qu'il dormait était suffisant.

Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger et de parler, à voix basse pour ne pas alarmer les élèves, Harry se leva et dit bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il salua l'Auror qui menait la garde devant et alla directement se changer pour se mettre dans un pyjama bien confortable. Il était heureux que personne n'ait alerté les Weasley-Granger, il n'avait aucune envie de voir tout le monde débarqué à Poudlard en paniquant.

Il s'assit sur son lit en prenant le livre qui était sur sa table de nuit mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ; il ne pensait qu'à Draco. Draco qui l'avait embrassé, qui l'avait regardé comme s'il était la chose la plus belle au monde, puis qui l'avait snobé, qui l'avait traité comme une connaissance et non pas comme quelqu'un de proche de lui.

Harry avait presque envie d'aller le voir dans son bureau, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas bien se finir, vu l'attitude qu'il avait eu en retournant à Poudlard. Il connaissait Draco, et personne ne pouvait changer complètement, alors il savait très bien qu'il s'énerverait contre lui et se braquerait, comme avant.

Il se demandait pourquoi Draco l'avait embrassé. Était-ce vraiment sur le moment, était-il vraiment dégoûté de sa propre action ? Ou avait-il fait ça car il était attiré par Harry comme lui était attiré par son ami ? Il était tellement déçue par le tournant qu'avait prit la situation, pendant quelques instants il avait vraiment cru que Draco aussi était attiré par lui et qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il se disait qu'il avait probablement tort, et il y avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, tellement de théories différentes sur les sentiments de Draco qu'il n'avait plus les pensées claires. De plus, la fatigue ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Le jeune homme s'endormit donc dans cette position, assis sur son lit avec un livre ouvert posé sur son ventre et ses pensées et ses rêves dirigés vers un certain blond aux yeux gris.

*

Harry fit un rêve cette nuit-là, et pour une fois ce n'était pas sur Voldemort, sur la guerre. Il était dans un grand manoir, le manoir des Malfoy, mais il n'était pas aussi sombre et lugubre que quand il y avait été emmené de forces quelques années auparavant. Les couleurs étaient plus vives, le soleil qui passait par les grandes fenêtres illuminait le grand salon. Il était seul, puis Draco arriva et s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'y eut aucun dialogue ; ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, Harry avait l'impression de tout ressentir pour de vrai. Chacun commença à déshabiller l'autre puis, avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus sérieuses, Harry se réveilla, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête.


	10. Une Saint-Valentin ratée

\- 14 février 2002 -

Aujourd'hui était la Saint-Valentin, probablement le jour qu'Harry détestait le plus au monde. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir un jour pour quelque chose qui devrait être célébré toute l'année, même si c'était probablement une parole de célibataire. Et sa vie sentimentale était le chaos total.

Draco était beaucoup plus distant depuis « l'incident » de Sainte Mangouste. Ils se parlaient toujours, étaient toujours amis mais ils se voyaient beaucoup moins en dehors des cours qu'avant. En un mois ils ne s'étaient parlé que deux fois en dehors de la salle des profs et de la Grande Salle. Ils ne passaient plus leurs soirées à parler et à corriger des copies, et ça manquait beaucoup à Harry. Draco lui manquait, ce n'était pas pareil sans lui.

A la place, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Neville. Il l'aimait beaucoup, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et s'étaient toujours bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne parlait pas autant de sa vie avec Neville qu'avec Draco, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise comme avec Draco… Tout était différent, et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait avoir une certaine routine, et il en avait une quand il voyait son collègue aux cheveux dorés trois soirs par semaine.

Les cours ce jour-là passèrent à une lenteur presque anormale. Les élèves étaient surexcités, recevaient des cartes au milieu des cours et Harry s'énervait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il finit par fermer la porte et les fenêtres à clé pour pouvoir faire ses cours sans être interrompus par des hiboux qui portaient des lettre d'amour aspergées de parfum tous plus forts les uns que les autres. De plus, Draco ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole de la journée, ce qui l'irritait encore plus. Il n'avait plus besoin de le nier, il avait des sentiments pour le blond. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Quand il eut fini son dernier cours de la journée, à 16h, il alla dans son bureau et s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil devant le feu qui ronronnait et craquait dans la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'échapper un peu. Il n'avait fêté la Saint-Valentin que quelques fois dans sa vie ; une fois avec Cédric, deux fois avec Ginny et une fois avec un de ses ex. Il avait espéré pendant tout le mois qu'il allait pouvoir passer celui-ci avec Draco.

Harry était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se redressa rapidement et lissa sa robe avant d'aller ouvrir, espérant que c'était Draco. Mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était une élève de sixième année qui avait des questions à lui poser sur un devoir. Il l'invita à entrer dans son bureau et lui dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il avait toujours rappelé à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient venir quand ils voulaient s'ils voulaient lui demander quelque chose. Il aimait quand ses élèves venaient vers lui, il se sentait utile.

Quand elle s'en alla, Harry mit une cape d'hiver et sortit de son bureau pour aller prendre un peu l'air dans le parc. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa cape et fit un petit tour du lac avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la petite maison d'Hagrid, qui lui ouvrit peu de temps après, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Harry ! J'attendais ta visite avec impatience. »

Il laissa entrer Harry et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'affairer à préparer un thé pour son invité. Le brun, faisant un peu comme chez lui, retira sa cape qu'il posa sur un porte-manteau avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un des deux grands fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans la cabane. Même maintenant qu'il était adulte, il se sentait minuscule dans ce fauteuil. Il se souvenait du nombre de fois où il était venu ici en étant gamin, surtout pendant ses premières années. Rien n'avait changé ; la cabane était toujours aussi vite, avec des meubles anormalement grands et de la vaisselle qui avait l'air d'être pour de véritables géants. Les seules choses ici qui ne manquaient jamais au professeur étaient les gâteaux de Hagrid qui était aussi durs que du béton.

Harry remercia le garde-chasse quand il lui tendit une tasse de thé brûlant et le posa sur la table basse pour le laisser refroidir un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui t’amènes ici, Harry ?

\- Oh, rien de spécial. Je me sentais un petit peu seul dans mon bureau en ce jour alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir vous voir, ça faisait longtemps. J'ai beaucoup de travail… »

Hagrid hocha la tête en le regardant.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont attrapé la personne qui t'a attaqué ?

\- Pas encore. Ils pensent savoir qui c'était, mais ils refusent de me le dire. Je pense qu'ils ont peur que j'aille le chercher tout seul… Ils se rapprochent, ils doivent seulement le trouver et l'envoyer à Azkaban.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Les Aurors sont beaucoup plus compétents qu'ils ne l'étaient avant la guerre, les entraînements sont beaucoup plus compliqués. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont trouver cet individu. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. »

A vrai dire, Harry avait tellement de choses dans son esprit en ce moment qu'il avait presque oublié tout ça. Il n'avait plus d'Auror devant sa porte, le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il pouvait s'en aller quand elle avait remarqué que sa présence effrayait un peu les élèves les plus âgés qui étaient à l'école sous le règne de Voldemort. Cette décision avait réjouit Harry, car personne ne pouvait entré dans son bureau avant d'être entièrement fouillé, ce qui était très embarrassant pour lui et pour les autres. L'Auror avait reçu un coup de journal sur la tête quand il avait dit au professeur McGonagall qu'il allait devoir la fouiller.

Harry resta plusieurs heures dans la cabine d'Hagrid a discuter, et ils ne s'en allèrent que pour aller dîner. Il appréhendait un peu les repas, car l'ambiance entre lui et Draco, qui s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui, était tendue. Ils faisaient tous les deux semblant que tout soit normal, et Harry pensait même que Draco était dans le déni, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'Harry était mal à l'aise quand il était à ses côtés.

Pendant le dîner, le brun ne parla pas beaucoup, à part à Neville qui lui racontait que son bébé allait naître dans les prochains jours. Harry était très heureux pour lui et il avait hâte de rencontrer son fils, qu'il allait avoir avec Hannah Abbott. C'était un couple très inattendu pour Harry qui ne les avait jamais imaginé ensemble.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Draco se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry frissonna en sentant le souffle du blond sur sa peau.

« Viens dans mon bureau ce soir à 22h. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Draco fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et reprit sa discussion animée avec le professeur Flitwick sur une nouvelle potion qui avait été découverte. Le petit professeur était l'un des seuls qui s'intéressait beaucoup aux potions, il avait de très bonnes notes dans cette matière quand il était élève à Poudlard. Harry soupira légèrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Draco voulait, et il s'en alla. Il avait envie de dormir, mais il voulait également savoir ce que Draco lui voulait.

Le jeune professeur retourna donc dans son bureau, des centaines de théories sur ce que Draco allait lui dire défilant dans son esprit. Allait-il lui dire qu'il voulait oublier le mois qui s'était écoulé depuis ce qui s'était passé à Sainte Mangouste et être avec lui ? Ou voulait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, ni lui parler, que tout cela n'était qu'une grosse erreur et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient amis ?

Harry alla s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 20h, alors il avait deux heures devant lui avant de devoir aller rendre visite à Draco… Il profita donc de ces quelques heures pour répondre aux lettres qu'il avait reçu de Ron, Hermione, Molly et Andromeda. Il avait utilisé tout le pouvoir qu'il avait dans le monde des sorciers pour que la Gazette ne parle pas de ce qui lui était arrivé au mariage de Ron et Hermione, alors ils n'étaient toujours pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Et Harry ne comptait pas leur dire qu'il s'était fait attaqué, ils paniqueraient, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait.

Le jeune homme alla ensuite dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit de tout son long en regardant par la fenêtre. Tout aussi si simple quand il ne pensait pas autant à sa vie amoureuse… Draco avait toujours été une source de problèmes dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il devrait l'oublier, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Il était trop attaché à lui, à présent, et il le voyait tous les jours, alors comment serait-ce possible de ne pas penser à lui ?

Quand l'horloge indiqua 21h55, Harry se leva, passa un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux en bataille, remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit de son bureau pour aller voir Draco. Il essayait de paraître impassible pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, mais en réalité, il appréhendait beaucoup.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Draco et s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit un gloussement masculin. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Harry serra les dents et, sans même essayer de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans ce bureau, il tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau à toute vitesse. Draco était avec un autre homme, il allait devoir se faire à cette idée.


	11. L'explication

\- 15 février 2002 -

Le lendemain fut encore pire. Harry n'avait presque pas dormi, il n'avait pas mangé le matin et il était d'humeur massacrante. Cette journée allait être horrible, aussi bien pour lui que pour ses élèves qui étaient les victimes de ses malheurs. A chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit, même si ce n'était qu'un grattement de plus un peu trop fort, il s'énervait. Il n'était pas du genre à donner des retenues ou à retirer des points aux maisons, et il ne voulait pas en donner même quand il était de mauvaise humeur, mais ce jour-là, ce fut vraiment dur de ne pas donner une retenue à chaque élève qui respirait dans la même pièce que lui.

Harry évita Draco toute la matinée, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile à la pause-déjeuner. Elle n'était pas très longue, ce qui faisait qu'il allait forcément voir Draco, même s'il mangeait très vite. Il alla donc à la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant, se sentant comme lorsqu'il devait aller au cours de potions du professeur Rogue. C'était une vraie torture et il aurait préféré aller se cacher sous son bureau que le voir.

Évidemment, Draco était déjà là, et il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, sinon il allait passer pour un lâche. Il soupira longuement et alla prendre sa place habituelle entre le professeur McGonagall et Malfoy. A peine quelques secondes après qu'il se fut assis, son voisin se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, et Harry se dit qu'il aurait simplement du demander à Kreattur de lui faire un sandwich qu'il aurait mangé dans son bureau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu hier ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais du venir ? »

Harry regarda le maître des potions, un air de défi dans les yeux. Il savait que son attitude était immature mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux et en colère contre Draco. L'avait-il invité à cette heure précise juste pour qu'Harry entende qu'il était avec un autre homme et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, que ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital n'était rien du tout ? Des dizaines de questions lui brûlaient la langue, mais il avait trop de fierté pour les poser.

« Je pensais que tu aurais envie qu'on parle de… Tout ça.

\- Pas besoin de parler. Je sais ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas idiot. »

Draco le regarda, visiblement agacé mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il était trop têtu et ne voulait pas entendre les excuses du blond.

« Harry, est-ce que tu es venu à mon bureau sans entrer ? »

Harry sentit que Draco était sur le point de lui dire qui était avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Son attitude était si stupide qu'il avait presque honte mais il ne voulait juste pas des excuses stupides de son collègue, il n'en voulait pas. Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu, ce n'était pas la voix d'un ami. Ce rire, c'était le même que celui d'une collégienne qui voyait le garçon qu'elle aimait dans les couloirs.

« Non. »

Le blond n'avait pas l'air de le croire mais Harry s'en alla avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose de plus. Il n'avait même pas touché au contenu de son assiette, mais ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il avait juste envie que cette journée se finisse pour qu'il aille se coucher sous sa couette.

Cependant, quand Harry retourna dans son bureau, il oublia directement toute cette histoire avec Draco. Il y avait deux représentants du Ministère assis dans les chaises réservées aux invités et aux élèves. Il les reconnaissait car il les avait vu plusieurs fois au Ministère de la Magie pendant les procès des anciens Mangemorts.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

L'homme et la femme se levèrent précipitamment, ils n'avaient pas du entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Monsieur Potter, bonjour… Non, nous sommes simplement venus pour vous donner des informations sur l'avancement de l'enquête sur votre attaque.

\- Oh, très bien. Je vous écoute. »

Harry leur adressa un sourire poli et alla s'asseoir à son bureau après leur avoir dit de s'installer également.

« Nous avons sans aucun doute retrouvé la personne qui vous a attaqué. Rabastan Lestrange. Il attend son procès à la prison d'Azkaban mais il a presque avoué être coupable, et sans montrer aucun remord. Le Ministère le cherchait depuis bien longtemps, alors nous sommes heureux de vous dire que vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire. »

Rabastan Lestrange… Oui, Harry le connaissait très bien. Beau-frère de Bellatrix Lestrange, il avait participé à la torture de Frank et Alice Londubat et était là lors de la bataille du Département des mystères. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps, Harry sentit un poids être retirer de ses épaules. Ça lui faisait un problème en moins.

« Merci beaucoup, je suis rassuré d’entendre ça. Vous direz aux Aurors qu'ils ont fait du très bon boulot. »

Les représentants hochèrent brièvement la tête puis s'en allèrent. Harry était vraiment rassuré, il n'aurait plus à supporter les regards inquiets du professeur McGonagall à chaque fois qu'il quittait l'enceinte de l'école pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, au Ministère ou chez les Tonks.

\- 23 février 2002 -

C'était samedi, et Harry avait enfin un peu de temps pour lui. Il avait passé le week-end précédent à corriger des copies mais, cette semaine, il n'avait pas fait la même erreur et avait tout corriger la veille pour être tranquille. Il pouvait aller voir Teddy sans penser tout le temps au travail qu'il avait encore à faire.

Cependant, alors qu'il était en train de sortir du château pour aller rendre une visite surprise à son filleul, il tomba sur Draco. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il le croise alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir vide après l'avoir éviter toute la semaine… Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Le blond le regarda et s'approcha de lui.

« Harry, je t'en supplie, laisse moi tout t'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes explications, Malfoy. »

Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand Draco le saisit par le bras.

« Écoute moi, Potter. Si tu refuses, je serais obliger de t'immobiliser à l'aide d'un sortilège, et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaites. Je sais que tu étais devant ma porte à 22h le 14 février, je t'ai entendu et j'allais t'ouvrir la porte, mais quand je suis sorti de mon bureau, tu n'étais plus là. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait t'en aller, mais je compte te dire maintenant ce que je voulais te dire la semaine dernière. »

Harry se dégagea de son emprise et lui lança un regard noir, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, vraiment pas.

« Laisse moi, Malfoy ! J'ai tout entendu, tu étais avec quelqu'un dans ce bureau, j'ai entendu un gloussement. Un particulièrement stupide, d'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression d'entendre un gamin avec son amour de vacances. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais je n'avais pas envie de vous déranger, et surtout, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez. Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises, je dois aller chez Ted et Andromeda pour voir Teddy. »

Draco le regarda, sous le choc, et Harry cru qu'il allait enfin pouvoir partir mais son avis changea quand le blond éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

\- Pas besoin de te foutre de moi, Malfoy.

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi mais, Harry… C'était une tévélision ! »

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il ne voyait pas vraiment où Draco voulait en venir. D'après ce qu'il savait, une tévélision, ça n'existait pas. Était-il en train de se moquer de lui simplement pour se trouver une excuse bidon ?

« Une quoi ?

\- Mais si, tu sais, le truc des Moldus…

\- Une télévision ?

\- Oui, voilà ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. S'il avait appris une chose après tant d'années passées aux côtés d'Hermione, c'était que les objets high-tech des Moldus ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard. Elle restait la seule personne que Harry connaissait qui avait lu le livre « L'histoire de Poudlard » dans son intégralité, alors il lui faisait confiance dans ce domaine.

« Tu as failli m'avoir. Ces objets ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard.

\- Justement… Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de voir si je pouvais changer ça. Tu remarqueras que les téléphones portables marchent aussi, maintenant, grâce au professeur Flitwick. Évidemment, les sortilèges pour cela sont très longs et complexes, on y travaille depuis le début de l'année. Elle voulait que les nés-moldus aient moins de mal à contacter leurs parents en cas de problème, apparemment les téléphones sont plus rapides que les hiboux. Et, avant que tu ne me le demandes, elle n'a pas demandé ton aide car elle trouve que tu as déjà beaucoup de choses en tête et elle ne voulait pas te déranger. »

Harry rougit furieusement, il était terriblement embarrassé. Il avait fait toute cette scène pour ça ? Il avait vraiment honte de lui, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Il n'avait habituellement pas une énorme fierté, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça d'avoir tort, mais avec Draco, c'était différent. Il n'aimait pas avoir l'air stupide, ça ne le faisait pas rire comme avec Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas que Draco pense qu'il était bête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ?

\- Viens voir par toi-même, alors. »

Draco commença à marcher vers les donjons, où se trouvait son bureau, et Harry le suivit malgré lui. Il voulait savoir si ce que le blond disait était vrai avant de s'offrir au calamar géant comme son dîner, c'était bien mieux que d'avoir honte pendant le reste de sa vie. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau de Draco, où une vieille télévision était posée sur un meuble en bois. Son collègue lui tendit la télécommande. Harry appuya sur le bouton permettant d'allumer la télévision, appréhendant un peu. Elle s'alluma et il remarqua qu'elle marchait parfaitement. Et merde. Il grommela un petit « ça ne veut rien dire du tout » et Draco rit en l'entendant puis s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Alors, tu me crois maintenant ?

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. »


	12. La réconciliation

\- 24 février 2002 -

Harry était parti chez les Tonks après sa petite discussion avec Draco la veille, il lui avait dit qu'il avait très envie de parler de tout cela avec lui mais qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'en discuter le lendemain, étant donné qu'Harry n'aurait rien à faire. Il avait donc passer la journée à jouer avec son filleul et était rentré tard le soir, bien après le dîner.

Mais, maintenant, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour fuir à cause de son embarras. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Draco, qu'il lui dise la vérité sur ses sentiments, qu'ils mettent tout cela au clair. Il pensait à la situation depuis plus d'un mois et il allait explosé s'il ne disait pas tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Il voulait que tout soit dit entre eux.

A 10h précise, Harry quitta donc le confort de sa chambre et alla manger son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller rejoindre Draco à l'endroit où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le parc, derrière les serres. Il n'y avait jamais personne ici, surtout pas un dimanche aussi frais que celui-là. Harry se demandait comment Draco faisait pour toujours se lever si tôt, il ne le voyait jamais au petit-déjeuner le dimanche.

« Salut. »

Harry sursauta brusquement et failli prendre sa baguette, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous et que Draco l'attendait. Il leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, un peu timide, et toujours un peu gêné à cause de ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Il espérait que le blond avait bu par inadvertance une potion d'amnésie et qu'il avait oublié le fait qu'Harry pensait qu'il parlait avec son petit-ami alors qu'il regardait tout simplement la télévision.

« Hey. Désolé, je t'avais pas vu. »

Draco haussa les épaules et le regarda en se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur des joues, il avait du mal à cacher son anxiété. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il se contenta de le regarder, se demandant comment il avait fait au collège pour ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point Draco était attirant.

Le blond fit alors une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, s'approcha, et embrassa ses lèvres avec une douceur étonnante. Le brun posa ses mains sur les joues de Draco en répondant à son baiser, un peu timidement. Harry avait l'impression que des feux d'artifices explosaient dans le bas de son ventre, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Leurs corps se pressèrent un peu l'un contre l'autre et le moment devint plus intense, tous les sens d'Harry étaient éveillés.

Au bout de quelques instants, Draco finit par se séparer de ses lèvres et ils se regardèrent en souriant doucement, comme la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, Harry savait que Draco n'allait pas lui échapper. Il le sentait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en regardant son collègue.

« J'aime bien quand tu me dis bonjour de cette façon. »

Draco rit également et embrassa la joue d'Harry en s'écartant un peu de lui, s'ils restaient collés de cette façon, la situation risquait de vite devenir assez embarrassante. Après tout, ils étaient deux jeunes adultes qui avaient un peu de mal à contrôler les réactions de leurs corps.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir, Potter.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser. »

Harry se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure en le regardant avec toujours autant d'intensité. Malfoy allait le rendre fou.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser. J'aurais du attendre que tu m'ouvres l'autre jour au lieu de directement penser que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était stupide de ma part et je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi désagréable.

\- Et je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorer après t'avoir embrasser à l’hôpital. »

Harry attendit que Draco lui explique un peu plus pourquoi il avait été comme ça, croisant ses bras contre son torse. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'expliquer mais, voyant que son ami ne disait rien, il soupira et continua.

« Je pensais avoir fait une erreur. Je me disais que tu ne voulais sûrement pas de moi et j'avais l'impression d'avoir profiter de tes faiblesses, t'étais sur un lit d'hôpital quand même. Je me sentais mal alors j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je pensais que tu allais m'en vouloir et j'ai été stupide de ne pas t'en parler… »

Harry lui sourit et prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes, les caressant avec ses pouces. Tout étant en train de s'arranger et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

« Je t'en voulais pas du tout, au contraire… Ça faisait quelques temps que je m'étais rendu compte que tu me plaisais et j'étais tellement content quand tu m'as embrassé, je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose. Mais après je t'en ai voulu parce que je pensais que tu avais juste fait ça parce que tu étais rassuré de me voir vivant ou je ne sais quoi. »

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ressens la même chose. Tu me plais aussi et… C'est tellement bête qu'on ait agis comme ça, tout ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide à régler. »

Le blond rit en baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol et Harry passa doucement une main sur sa joue, il espérait que Draco pensait la même chose que lui.

« Alors, si tu me plais et que je te plais… Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain ?

\- C'est un rencard, Potter ?

\- Peut-être bien. »

Harry lui adressa un petit clin d’œil et ils rirent tous les deux bêtement. Il se sentait comme un gamin, mais un gamin très heureux. Il avait hâte d'être à samedi prochain.

\- 2 mars 2002 -

Le prochain samedi, Harry enfila donc sa plus belle robe de sorcier pour sortir avec Draco. Il avait passé un très bonne semaine, si bonne qu'il n'avait presque pas donné de devoirs aux élèves et qu'il avait été si gentil que ses élèves le regardaient bizarrement, se demandant probablement ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Mais rien n'avait pu le déstabiliser ; il avait vu Draco plusieurs fois le soir, dans une de leurs deux chambres. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, à part discuter, s'embrasser, et se tripoter un peu. Ils n'étaient pas officiellement en couple, Draco avait dit qu'il voulait au moins deux rencards avant ça, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Harry car il avait dit ça pendant qu'ils étaient allongés sur un table en train de s'embrasser.

A 18h pile, Harry se trouvait devant le bureau de Draco et l'attendait avec impatience, il avait vraiment hâte de l'emmener dîner. Il avait réservé une table à un restaurant du village et espérait que ça allait lui plaire. Il n'avait pas choisi quelque chose de trop chic, il préférait quelque chose de simple et espérait que Draco était du même avis.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco ouvrit la porte de son bureau et accueilli Harry par un grand sourire chaleureux. Il avait une robe de sorcier d'un bleu très foncé, ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés mais étaient toujours un peu en bataille, leur donnant un air sauvage. Il était tout simplement magnifique et Harry était presque émerveillé par sa beauté.

« T'apprécies ce que tu vois, Potter ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air un peu arrogant et Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Beaucoup, oui. »

Le brun tendit une main à Draco qui la pris avec un sourire, sa peau pâle contrastant avec la peau foncée d'Harry. Ils sortirent du château et traversèrent le parc en se tenant toujours la main puis sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ils marchèrent tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu professeur, Harry ? Tout le monde pensait que tu allais devenir le meilleur Auror que la communauté des sorciers ait connu. J'ai toujours pensé que tu allais passer ta vie à sauver l'humanité.

\- J'avais pas envie de ça. Je voulais pas faire ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, pour une fois. Je voulais transmettre ce que je savais et ce que j'avais appris au cours des années aux autres. J'en avais marre de jouer à la chasse au mage noir, je crois que j'en ai déjà fait pas mal. Tuer Lord Voldemort, je pense que c'est assez pour une vie. »

Draco hocha la tête et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au restaurant. Ils entrèrent et le blond regarda autour de lui avec un sourire, visiblement satisfait.

« Pas mal, Potter. J'avais peur que tu m'emmènes dans un de ces trucs super luxueux et beaucoup trop surpeuplés. »

Harry rit en levant les yeux vers lui, heureux d'avoir vu bon. Draco était un peu plus grand que lui, alors il devait toujours lever un peu la tête pour le regarder. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, il pourrait attraper un torticolis à vie juste pour pouvoir le regarder autant qu'il voulait. Un serveur, qui eu l'air de reconnaître Harry de par ses yeux écarquillés, fut assez poli pour ne rien dire et les guida jusqu'à leur table près de la fenêtre et leur donna leurs menus sans s'incliner bêtement devant Harry, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé.

« Tu es sûr que c'est un endroit pour les sorciers ici, Potter ? Je n'ai encore vu personne te demander un autographe. »

Draco le regarda avec un sourire taquin et Harry rit en secouant la tête, exaspéré par son attitude. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

« Ça te surprendra peut-être mais on ne me demande pas des autographes partout où je vais, Malfoy. C'est même assez rare.

\- Étonnant. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et Harry prit son menu pour regarder ce que ce restaurant avait. Il habitait tout près d'ici, mais il n'était jamais venu, il préférait aller dans les restaurants ou fast-foods Moldus et il n'avait qu'à transplaner pour s'y rendre, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas de se déplacer assez loin juste pour manger.

Harry fit rapidement son choix et posa son menu sur la table, puis leva les yeux vers Draco et vit qu'il était toujours concentré sur le menu. Il avait les sourcils un peu froncé pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait prendre, des petites rides s'étaient dessinées entre ses sourcils et il avait le nez légèrement retroussé. Harry trouvait tout ça adorable, mais il trouvait tout adorable chez Draco, c'était plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le blond ne savait pas être moche. Il avait une beauté naturelle.

Quand Draco eu enfin choisi, ils passèrent leur commande au serveur qui passait de table en table avec des plats qu'il faisait léviter devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Quand les deux hommes eurent passé leur commande, ils recommencèrent à parler.

« Pourquoi les potions ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi d'enseigner les potions ? Tu as toujours été très bon en Métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall est un peu surbookée entre son rôle de directrice et de professeur…

\- Je sais, mais j'ai toujours préféré les potions. Et, quand je lui ai demandé si elle cherchait un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait continuer à enseigner pour l'instant, qu'elle chercherait quelqu'un d'autre plus tard, quand elle serait plus vieille. Elle est déjà un peu vieille mais j'imagine qu'elle tient beaucoup à ce travail. »

Harry hocha la tête et tendit la main par dessus la table pour prendre celle de Draco, qui serra doucement ses doigts entre les siens avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, depuis que je travaille à Poudlard et que je t'ai revu, je me demande comment ça se fait que le célèbre Harry Potter ne soit pas en couple. »

Harry rit doucement et haussa les épaules.

« La réponse se trouve dans la question. Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter… Je ne suis pas exactement célèbre pour une raison très plaisante et je suis très méfiant avec les gens qui m'entourent. J'ai souvent peur qu'on m'utilise pour mon argent ou pour ma célébrité, ou encore qu'on m'attaque dans mon sommeil. La première fois que j'ai été au lit avec quelqu'un autre que Ginny après la guerre, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Je comprends. Je n'ai pas eu une seule bonne nuit de sommeil pendant au moins deux ans après la guerre. Je ne suis pas aller en huitième année parce que j'avais peur que tout le monde me déteste et je manquait déjà cruellement de sommeil, alors je n'avais pas besoin d'une source de stresse supplémentaire. Et puis, je devais me rendre au Ministère souvent à cause de… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry hocha la tête, il voyait que Draco parlait des procès et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'en parler, alors il préféra changer de sujet. Leurs plats arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et ils mangèrent en parlant de sujets insignifiants, ils ne mentionnèrent pas le passé et préférèrent parler du présent et du futur.

Ils s'en allèrent deux heures plus tard en se tenant toujours la main, les estomacs pleins et les têtes pleines de beaux souvenirs. Ils avaient passé une superbe soirée et Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul blanc à table, ils avaient enchaîné les sujets de discussion et la soirée avait été une véritable réussite.

En sortant du restaurant, il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'à leur arrivée et Harry resserra un peu sa cape autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Draco maintenant, il ne voulait pas retourner directement au château.

« Draco ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu veux venir passer la nuit chez moi ? »

Ils arrêtèrent de marcher et Draco regarda Harry, un peu étonné. Le brun rougit sévèrement, il n'aurait pas du demander ça.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. Oublie. »

Draco sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, l'attirant contre lui.

« Dis pas de bêtises, Potter. Je serais très heureux de venir passer la nuit chez toi. »

Harry lui sourit et ils allèrent chez lui, son appartement était tout prêt, autour d'une petite boutique qui vendait des vêtements de sorciers et de Moldus. Harry alluma la lumière et nettoya l'endroit d'un coup de baguette, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas venu ici et il ne voulait pas que Draco voit la poussière qui s'y était accumulé.

« On y est. Fait comme chez toi. »

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans le salon et Draco regarda autour de lui curieusement. Il lâcha la main d'Harry et alla regarder les photos qui se trouvaient dans des cadres un peu partout autour de la pièce. Il y en avait des parents d'Harry, de l'Ordre du Phénix, d'Harry et des Weasley ainsi que du brun avec son filleul. Draco s'intéressa également à la télévision qui était beaucoup plus récente que celle qu'il avait réussi à faire fonctionner.

« Pas mal, cet endroit. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Merci. »

Harry lui fit ensuite visiter la petite cuisine, la salle de bain et enfin, la chambre à coucher. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit pendant que Draco regardait un peu la pièce autour de lui. Quand il eut fini sa petite inspection, ils se changèrent tous les deux, ou plutôt, ils se déshabillèrent et se mirent en sous-vêtements avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils commencèrent par parler puis finirent la soirée avec Draco allonger sur le lit sous Harry, leurs sous-vêtements par terre.


	13. La révelation de la Gazette

\- 30 mars 2002 -

Ça faisait à présent presque un mois que Draco et Harry se fréquentaient dans la plus grande discrétion et tout ce passait à merveille. Ils étaient allé à plusieurs rencards à Pré-au-Lard et à Londres, passaient souvent la nuit dans la chambre de l'autre ou chez Harry, et avaient officialisé leur relation quelques jours auparavant.

Personne n'était au courant ; ni Hermione, ni les Weasley, ni les professeurs, personne. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre leurs proches au courant avant d'être sûr que ça allait durer, et Harry savait que ça allait bientôt devenir sérieux, alors il avait prévu de le dire à sa famille pendant les vacances de Pâques, et Draco allait le dire à sa mère. Ils ne savaient pas encore si c'était une bonne idée de le faire savoir à leurs collègues, alors ils préféraient se taire pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école.

Cependant, ils ne comptaient pas encore aller rendre visite à la famille de l'autre pour le moment, alors ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'ils allaient rendre visite à Narcissa et aux Weasley pendant les vacances d'été si tout se passait bien. Harry s'était beaucoup attaché à Draco et avait un peu peur que tout cela ne fonctionne pas et qu'il finisse seul avec un cœur brisé, mais il était plutôt confiant.

Ce jour-là, Draco vint voir Harry dans son bureau pendant la première heure de la journée, qui était une de ses heures de pause, chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais d'habitude. Harry leva les yeux vers son petit-ami et lui sourit.

« Salut. »

Draco s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue mais Harry voyait que quelque chose clochait, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et avait l'air un peu paniqué. S'imaginant directement le pire, le brun fronça les sourcils et se redressa en le regardant, l'air inquiet.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ? Parce que ma mère oui et elle m'a envoyé une lettre, elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée ! Page 4. »

Harry attrapa le journal que Draco lui tendait et alla directement à la page 4. Il lisait très rarement la Gazette du Sorcier, les moqueries qu'il avait subi à cause de ce journal en quatrième et cinquième année l'avaient un peu refroidi. Il écarquilla cependant les yeux en tombant sur un article qui parlait de lui et Draco.

_DE L'AMOUR DANS L'AIR ?_

_Depuis que le jeune Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique, a rompu avec son ex petite-amie, Ginny Weasley, il y a maintenant quelques années, les sorcières du monde entier lui courent après pour avoir l'honneur de partager sa vie ou son lit. Mais il semblerait que le cœur du jeune Potter, surnommé le Survivant, soit déjà pris, mesdames ! En effet, samedi dernier, le sorcier a été vu dans un parc à Londres en train de marcher main dans la main avec nul autre que le célèbre ex Mangemort Draco Malfoy, innocenté grâce à Potter il y a quelques années. Étaient-ils déjà en train de se voir à cette époque ?_

_Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur la sexualité du sorcier de 21 ans depuis bien longtemps, mais elles avaient toujours semblé infondées jusqu'à maintenant. Le témoin, un sorcier qui souhaite rester anonyme, nous dit que cette promenade n'avait rien d'amical._

_« Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on fait entre amis, je vous le garanti ! A moins que vous n'embrassiez vos amis et que vous marchez avec eux en leur tenant la main, mais si vous faites ceci, vous devriez probablement vous remettre en question. »_

_Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre une confirmation, ou le contraire, de la part des deux partis concernés. Nous attendons la suite de cette histoire avec impatience !_

Harry regarda le journal avec colère, et si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des boules de feu, la pièce entière serait probablement déjà en train de brûler. Lui et Draco ne voulaient pas que tout cela se sache et Harry était vraiment en colère que quelqu'un ait été raconté ça à la Gazette. Il se leva, prenant le journal et le mit dans le feu.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Aucun respect, ces gens-là. »

Draco hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec Harry. Le brun soupira et prit la main de Draco pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Au moins, on a plus besoin de chercher des façons de le dire à nos familles. Toute la Grande-Bretagne doit être au courant. »

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin et Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Au même moment, deux hiboux arrivèrent dans son bureau et il reconnut Coq, celui de Ron qu'il avait depuis plusieurs années. C'était un cadeau de Sirius. L'autre était celui de Molly et Arthur, que Harry leur avait offert à Noël dernier.

« Et c'est parti… »

Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et Draco s'assit à côté de lui, lisant les lettres par dessus son épaule. Il ouvrit d'abord celle de Ron et Hermione.

« Salut Harry, comment ça va ? Je t'écris ça rapidement parce que j'ai vu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui disait que tu fréquentais Malfoy et que ce n'était pas super amical. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai mais répond-moi vite. Je me dépêche parce que Hermione m'a interdit de t'écrire à propos de ça, elle dit que c'est ta vie. Ron. »

Draco lui dit que ce n'était encore pas trop grave en voyant la grimace d'Harry mais il ne répondit rien et ouvrit celle de Molly.

« Mon cher Harry.

J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin avec Arthur et je n'ai pas m'empêcher de remarquer cet article parlant de toi et du jeune Malfoy. Je voulais te dire que s'il dit vrai, nous te soutenons et nous ne voulons pas que tu penses que nous allons moins t'aimer ou moins vouloir t'accueillir à la maison quand tu le souhaites à cause de ça.

Gros bisous,

Molly. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en lisant la lettre et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Draco qui caressait ses cheveux. La lettre de Molly lui avait remonté le moral mais il stressait un peu par rapport à la réaction de Ron, et aussi par rapport à celle de Narcissa. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de choses.

« Ta mère est fâchée ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Juste vexée de l'avoir appris par le journal et pas par moi. »

Harry hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux verts rencontrant les yeux gris de Malfoy. Il était beau même quand il paraissait stressé.

« Tu devrais peut-être écrire à ta mère… Je vais écrire à Ron et Molly. Je leur dois quelques explications.

\- Je peux rester avec toi pour lui écrire ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il sortit trois morceaux de parchemins, dont un qu'il donna à Draco et ils commencèrent tous les deux à écrire à leurs familles respectives. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'Harry avait voulu annoncer sa relation avec Draco aux Weasley mais ça ne servait à rien de le nier, à présent. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis.

Ils passèrent donc la demie-heure qui suivit à écrire leurs lettres puis la cloche retentit, signalant que les cours allaient reprendre dans cinq minutes. Harry attacha ses lettres aux pattes des hiboux qui s'en allèrent et Draco envoya également la sienne.

« On se voit au déjeuner, Potter ?

\- Oui. A plus tard. »

Draco lui sourit et embrassa son front avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre sa propre salle de classe. Harry soupira doucement en le regardant partir et prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement à faire face à ses élèves, qui lisaient très certainement presque tous la Gazette.

Il alla ouvrir et vit que les élèves, plus particulièrement les filles, regardaient Draco s'en aller en chuchotant et en gloussant bêtement. Heureusement que c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, car tout ça n'allait pas être très facile…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne rentrée à Poudlard à nos chers Albus et Scorpius qui n'existent malheureusement pas dans cette histoire !


	14. Le Terrier

\- 4 avril 2002 -

Harry avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains et avait transplané jusqu'au Terrier. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il était en vacances, et il aurait déjà du être là depuis le 1er avril mais il avait trouvé des tas d'excuses pour repousser son arrivée ; cependant, il ne pouvait pas le repousser indéfiniment et allait bien être obligé de retourner les voir.

Le jeune homme avait dit à ses proches, suite à l'article dans la Gazette, que tout cela était vrai et qu'il était bel et bien avec Draco. Molly l'avait soutenu, mais Ron avait du mal à y croire, et Harry était prêt à parier son balais de course qu'il ne le croirait pas même s'il voyait Harry et Draco au lit en pleine action.

Harry alla toquer à la porte d'entrée et Molly ouvrit directement avec un grand sourire.

« Harry ! On se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais arriver ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Harry sourit en la serrant un peu contre lui avant d'aller dire bonjour aux autres dans le salon. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Ginny, Luna, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur et Charlie ; tout le monde avait l'air de déjà être présent. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Charlie, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place dans le salon mais ils pouvaient être à peu près à l'aise s'ils se serraient un peu. Il fut accueilli avec des sourires rayonnants et des « Salut, Harry ! » enthousiastes, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il croisa le regard de Ron et devina qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à la conversation sur Draco plus tard.

Charlie se pencha vers lui avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Alors, le dernier Malfoy, hein ? Pas mal. »

Harry rit doucement et haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'il pouvait parler de tout avec Charlie qui était très ouvert d'esprit et très sympa. Ils s'entendaient à merveille.

« Ouais… J'avoue que c'est pas comme ça que j'aurais aimer que tout le monde soit au courant mais bon, au moins je passe à côté des conversations bizarres.

\- Tu vas pas y échapper avec Ron. Il râle depuis qu'il est arrivé, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas… Il a l'air un peu vexé que tu ne lui aies rien dit. »

Harry hocha la tête, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Ron serait vexé. Il était son meilleur ami de toujours et il comprenait qu'il aurait aimé qu'Harry lui dise quelque chose comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui dise tout.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur et, avant le dîner, Harry s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient parler en privé. Ron accepta et ils allèrent dans le jardin, s'asseyant sur un banc.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire entre toi et Malfoy ? »

Harry soupira et regarda ses mains, n'osant pas lui faire face.

« C'est vrai. Tout ce qu'a dit la Gazette est vrai, on est ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé de pas te l'avoir dit, Ron, mais je savais pas comment aborder le sujet et je voulais être sûr que ça allait marcher avant d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. J'allais te le dire, je te jure, mais j'avais un peu peur. C'est pas comme si on avait toujours été amis avec lui. »

Ron hocha la tête en fronçant un peu les sourcils, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais… T'es gay ?

\- Non, bisexuel.

\- Et t'es déjà sorti avec des garçons ?

\- Oui, mais rien de très sérieux. Y en a juste un que j'aimais beaucoup mais c'était il y a longtemps et j'étais jeune, je savais pas comment le dire alors je préférais garder ça pour moi. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il était anxieux.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Harry. Je le connais ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, oui Ron le connaissait mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie qu'il sache. La seule personne qui était au courant était Draco et il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage de reparler de Cédric.

« Vaguement.

\- Un gars de Poudlard ? »

Harry hocha la tête en regardant nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que Cédric l'entende en parler. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord de n'en parler à personne…

« Ouais. Un gars de Poudlard.

\- Seamus ? »

Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Ils avaient toujours soupçonnés Dean et Seamus d'être en couple à Poudlard mais n'avaient jamais eu de réponse à cette question car ils ne les avaient pas revus après la guerre.

« T'es fou ! Non, pas Seamus… C'était Diggory.

\- QUOI ?! »

Harry lui tapa le bras pour qu'il se taise, il n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde débarque.

« Tais toi et laisse moi te raconter ! »

Il lui dit donc tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Cédric, comme il l'avait raconté à Draco. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de tout dire à son meilleur ami, ça faisait des années qu'il vivait avec ça pour lui tout seul et à présent deux des personnes les plus proches de lui savaient. Ron écouta toute son histoire sans rien dire, laissant Harry dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui parla aussi de ses autres copains, puis lui dit comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour Draco et tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Il lui dit cependant qu'ils s'étaient embrassé dans le bureau d'Harry et non pas à l'hôpital car il savait qu'il serait en panique s'il l'apprenait.

« Wow… Je m'attendais pas vraiment à tout ça. Mais en tout cas je veux que tu saches que t'as pas à me cacher des choses Harry, t'es mon meilleur ami et tu sais bien que je te soutiendrais toujours dans tes décisions. »

Harry lui sourit et ils retournèrent dans la maison en entendant Molly les appeler pour le dîner. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien et il dit au revoir à tout le monde quand minuit approcha, il avait donner rendez-vous à Draco dans son appartement pour qu'ils se disent comment tout s'était passé avec leurs familles. Il transplana donc directement devant chez lui et entra, voyant que Draco était déjà dans le canapé à attendre en regardant la télévision.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé. Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et secoua la tête.

« Non, seulement un quart d'heure. J'ai mis une émission sur la sorcellerie, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ignorants ces Moldus. »

Harry rit doucement, lui aussi avait regardé plusieurs émissions sur la sorcellerie et il avait eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Certaines choses qu'ils disaient dessus étaient insensées et les soi-disant sorciers qu'ils montraient étaient des imposteurs, ça se voyait.

« Ça s'est passé comment avec ta mère ?

\- Pas trop mal. Elle dit que j'aurais pu choisir un garçon pire que toi mais bon, je sais qu'elle n'est pas enchantée… Elle veut te rencontrer. »

Il hocha nerveusement la tête, il n'avait jamais détesté Narcissa Malfoy, elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais il n'avait pas non plus hâte de la rencontrer en dehors d'un tribunal.

« Oh… Ouais. J'imagine que je devrais aussi te présenter à Hermione et aux Weasley, ils se demandent comment tu es à présent. Ils ne se souviennent que de ton côté un peu… Insupportable, méchant et imbécile. »

Draco rit et hocha la tête, rapprochant un peu Harry de lui.

« Je l'admets. »

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, un hibou arriva par la fenêtre avec une lettre attachée à sa patte. Il reconnut le hibou de la mère de Draco, qui la détacha et commença à la lire.

« Elle veut que tu viennes dîner à la maison demain.

\- Demain ?! »

Draco acquiesça avec un petite grimace et Harry soupira légèrement en se levant. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça, ils ne voulaient pas que tout aille aussi vite. Ils avaient tous les deux été déçus plus d'une fois dans des relations amoureuses et ne voulaient pas tout faire si tôt, sinon ils allaient se lasser et n'aurait plus rien à attendre.

« Bon, j'imagine que je ne peux pas refuser. Dis-lui qu'on sera là à 18h. »

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et retourna s'asseoir contre son petit-ami. Il ne comptait pas le présenter aux Weasley tout de suite, et espérait que Draco n'allait pas s'attendre à ça une fois qu'Harry aurait rencontré sa mère.


	15. Narcissa Malfoy

\- 5 avril 2002 -

Harry était dans sa chambre, en train de se regarder sous tous les angles. Il avait mis une robe de sorcier toute neuve pour aller rencontrer la mère de Draco, noire avec des petites touches dorées. Il était sur le point de se recoiffer pour la cinquième fois quand il entendit son petit-ami entrer dans la chambre.

« Arrête de stresser Harry, elle ne va pas te manger si tes cheveux partent un peu dans tous les sens. Elle est gentille, vraiment. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un petite moue, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu et, en plus de ça, il était vraiment très stressé alors il allait continuer de retoucher son apparence, peu importe ce que lui disait son copain. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, il tenait à faire une bonne première impression. Il avait déjà vu Narcissa, bien sûr, et elle lui avait sauvé la vie pendant la bataille de Poudlard, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en tant que petit-ami de son fils.

« On devrait y aller. »

Draco lui tendit les mains et Harry coiffa ses cheveux une dernière fois avant de la prendre, serrant fort la main de Draco dans la sienne. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir et Harry regarda l'immense demeure dressée devant lui, la boule au ventre. Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement le stresse de rencontrer Narcissa Malfoy, mais aussi les souvenirs terrifiants de la première et dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que cet endroit… Ça me rappelle des trucs pas terribles. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire rassurant et Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il embrassa la joue du blond puis les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils entrèrent.

« Je n'ai pas pu revenir ici pendant un an après tout ça. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. »

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir et Draco toqua. Harry stressait de plus en plus, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. L'endroit était-il rempli d'objets de magie noire comme la dernière fois ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry cru d'abord qu'elle s'était ouverte toute seule mais il vit un petit elfe de maison à leurs pieds qui les accueilli avec un sourire. Celui-ci avait l'air moins anxieux que Dobby, quand il appartenait toujours à cette famille. Quand il était toujours vivant. Draco entra et Harry le suivit en tenant toujours fermement sa main, comme s'il avait peur de se perde sans lui.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut la luminosité de la maison. Il y avait beaucoup plus de lumière, les murs étaient peints plus clairs qu'avant, ce qui faisait que l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus accueillante et moins lugubre. Il y avait aussi l'absence de potions et d'objets douteux sur les étagères accrochées aux murs. A la place, il y avait des photos, des livres, des coupures de presse et des plantes.

Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour admirer l'endroit car Narcissa arriva vers eux avec un sourire qui se voulait probablement chaleureux mais qui était plus intimidant qu'autre chose. Harry allait lâcher la main de Draco mais son petit-ami lui broya les doigts quand il commença à dé-serrer son étreinte.

« Bonsoir les garçons. »

Elle alla embrasser la joue de son fils et serra la main d'Harry qui la regardait sans savoir quoi dire. Il lui dit timidement bonsoir et regarda Draco, l'air un peu paniqué. Ils la suivirent dans le salon et s'installèrent dans des canapés recouverts de fourrure. Bien qu'il était lui-même assez riche, Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place dans un endroit aussi chic et sophistiqué. L'elfe de maison arriva avec un plateau où se trouvaient trois verres contenant une boisson qu'Harry ne pensait pas connaître ; le liquide était vert foncé, presque noir, avec quelques reflets dorés. C'était probablement plus cher que l'appartement du brun. Il regarda son verre en retroussant un peu le nez, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait boire.

Draco posa une main rassurante sur son genou et Harry se détendit un peu. En voyant son petit-ami boire une gorgée, il bu également un peu et essaya de cacher sa grimace dans son verre. Le goût n'était pas désagréable mais la texture était très étrange.

Son copain commença alors à discuter avec sa mère, parlant de membres de sa famille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il écoutait la conversation sans vraiment s'y intéressé, il se demandait pourquoi Narcissa l'avait invité ici. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici, il aurait nettement préféré être posé tranquillement dans son lit avec Draco. Il serrait doucement sa main en regardant par la fenêtre.

Cependant, il commença à écouter la conversation avec beaucoup plus d'attention en entendant le prénom d'Andromeda. Il savait qu'elle était la sœur de Narcissa mais il n'y pensait plus, c'était difficile pour lui de l'imaginer grandir dans la famille Black. Elle qui était mariée avec un né-moldu, qui était probablement une des plus célèbres traître à son sang.

« Andromeda vient me rendre visite de plus en plus souvent avec son mari et le petit Teddy. C'est un petit garçon vraiment adorable. Et c'est votre filleul, Harry, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant doucement en pensant à son adorable filleul. Il était un peu surpris qu'elle se souvienne de sa présence.

« Oui, en effet. Je suis son parrain.

\- Et vous vous voyez souvent ?

\- Presque tous les week-ends et il vit avec moi pendant les vacances d'été. »

Narcissa lui adressa un petit sourire en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson, elle avait un peu l'air de le juger silencieusement. Pas forcément négativement, mais ça se voyait qu'elle essayait de savoir s'il était assez bien pour son fils. Il lança un regard à Draco mais vit qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation, il avait l'air trop occupé à regarder un portrait géant de lui et de ses parents. Harry se demandait si Draco lui en voulait de ne pas avoir défendu son père pendant son procès au Ministère. Il murmura le prénom de son petit-ami qui sortit de ses rêveries.

« Le dîner est prêt. »

Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, Harry et Draco sur ses talons. Le brun ne savait pas comment agir avec la mère de son copain, s'il pouvait glisser quelques blagues ou s'il fallait absolument qu'il reste aussi poli et formel. Elle avait l'air d'une femme charmante et pas méchante du tout, mais c'était une Black et une Malfoy, après tout, alors il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être lui-même ou s'il était préférable de garder l'attitude de quelqu'un qui était à son premier entretien d'embauche pour un travail dans un lieu prestigieux.

Les trois prirent place à la longue table à manger des Malfoy, Narcissa se mettant en bout de table, Harry et Draco à ses côtés. La salle à manger était également une pièce belle et lumineuse, avec une table en verre, des plantes et des photos de famille accrochées aux murs. Harry remarqua que la plupart étaient des photos assez récentes et que Lucius ne figurait que sur quelques unes, comme si la famille Malfoy essayait d'oublier son existence.

L'elfe de maison, qui s'appelait Lolly, les servit en nourriture et en eau puis s'en alla après s'être incliné profondément devant sa maîtresse. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence puis Narcissa reprit la parole, avec toujours cette même voix grave et calme. Elle faisait un peu penser au professeur Dumbledore avec son air toujours solennel.

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai invité ici, M. Potter. »

Harry posa ses couverts sur la table un peu plus bruyamment qu'il ne le souhaitait et leva les yeux vers Narcissa, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle attendait une réponse. Il était sur le point de répondre quand elle reprit la parole :

« Je vous ai invité ici pour vous donner ma bénédiction. Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, M. Potter, c'est grâce à vous que mon fils et moi-même ne sommes pas à Azkaban. Je vous avoue que cette… relation est très inattendu mais je ne m'y oppose pas, au contraire. Je peux voir que mon fils se sent bien en votre compagnie et j'en suis heureuse. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire maternel auquel Harry répondit par un rougissement et un sourire plus timide. Il ne s'attendait pas à tout cela mais il était contente que la mère de son copain approuve, il savait à quel point c'était important pour Draco. Il ne l'avait jamais dis mais Harry le connaissait à présent assez bien pour savoir que la parole de sa mère a une grande importance à ses yeux, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Merci beaucoup, Mme. Malfoy.

\- Appelez moi Narcissa. »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant puis ils continuèrent à manger et le brun remarqua que Draco était de bien meilleure humeur qu'à leur arrivée. Il parlait plus, souriait, mangeait sans chipoter. Harry avait raison ; ce que pensait sa mère comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Quand ils eurent fini leur plat principal, le sujet de la conversation dériva sur Poudlard. Ils parlèrent des cours, des élèves, des nouveaux professeurs et de toutes ces anecdotes drôles ou intéressantes qu'ils avaient.

« Pendant un des cours, un élève de deuxième année a essayé de me jeter un sortilège de désarmement. C'est un élève très en avance sur le programme, alors il m'a jeté un sort si puissant qu'il m'a fait basculé en arrière et que ma baguette a volé à travers la pièce ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas autorisé à faire ça alors il a eu deux mois de retenue et interdiction de Quidditch, mais je n'avais jamais vu un élève si jeune lancer un sort aussi puissant. »

Ils parlèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure puis l'elfe arriva avec les desserts, des tartelettes à l'ananas. Ils mangèrent en parlant toujours, bien que c'était surtout Draco et Narcissa qui discutaient, et Harry et son copain se levèrent après avoir fini.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, maintenant, mère. Il commence à se faire tard. On a beaucoup de travail et on est très fatigué. »

Harry vit l'expression surprise sur le visage de Narcissa quand Draco parla de travail. Évidemment, c'était faux, ils avaient un peu de travail mais il leur restait encore une semaine avant la reprise des cours alors ils n'avaient pas du tout besoin de bosser. Elle ne dit cependant rien du tout et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« J'ai été heureuse de vous recevoir, les garçons. »

Ils lui dirent au revoir puis marchèrent jusqu'au portail avant de transplaner. Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent chez Harry. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'installer dans le canapé.

« Ça s'est bien passé, hein Harry ? Je pensais qu'elle allait être un peu chiante avec toi mais pas du tout. Je suis rassuré. »

Le brun hocha la tête, lui aussi était rassuré. Il pensait que la soirée allait être catastrophique mais pas du tout, il s'était même bien amusé pendant le dîner. Narcissa paraissait très coincée mais elle pouvait aussi être très sympathique, c'était une de ses ressemblances avec Andromeda. Harry avait à présent moins de mal à les imaginer grandir ensemble.

« Oui, moi aussi. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec ça. »

Draco lui sourit et Harry leva la main, caressant doucement ses cheveux en le regardant avec tendresse. Il était bien, comme ça, contre lui. Il se sentait toujours merveilleusement bien quand il était aux côtés de son copain. Draco se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément et posa une main sur sa cuisse. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser, ses mains toujours dans les cheveux de son petit-ami.

Draco passa ses mains sous le haut de son copain, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Harry gloussa légèrement contre ses lèvres.

« Ça chatouille… »

Le blond rit également et l'allongea sur le canapé, se mettant au-dessus de lui. Il embrassa le cou d'Harry en glissant ses mains sur son corps. Le moment fut cependant interrompu quand une chouette arriva par la fenêtre entrouverte et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry qui râla un peu avant de la prendre. Il s'excusa et détacha la lettre, fronçant les sourcils. Heureusement, ce n'était rien de grave, juste Ron qui lui demandait de passer à la maison. Il jeta la lettre sur la table et se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était, déjà ? »


	16. Je t'aime

\- 1er juillet 2002 -

L'année scolaire était enfin terminée, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry allait pouvoir retourner à sa maison de campagne avec Teddy, qu'il allait gardé tout l'été avec lui. De plus, Draco partait avec lui. Il n'allait pas resté tout l'été mais il allait venir la première semaine, et viendrait ensuite leur rendre visite de temps en temps.

Tout se passait toujours aussi bien entre Harry et Draco. Les deux hommes étaient très heureux ensemble, ils n'avaient pas de problèmes sérieux. Ça leur arrivait de se disputer de temps en temps sur des sujets insignifiants, comme tous les couples, mais rien de sérieux. Ils passaient toujours du bon temps ensemble et s'amusaient bien.

« DRACO ! On doit y aller, dépêche toi de finir ta valise ! »

Harry attendait devant la porte avec sa valise dans sa poche, merci au sortilège de réduction, et Teddy dans ses bras. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il voulait vite partir mais Draco avait décidé de rajouter pleins de choses dans sa valise à la dernière minute et ils risquaient de rater le Portoloin s'ils ne partaient pas rapidement.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Draco arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec une valise miniature dans la main. Harry posa Teddy et ils sortirent tous les trois de l'appartement, puis marchèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où les attendait une vieille tasse. Il leur restait encore trois minutes alors Harry expliqua à Teddy qu'il fallait qu'il pose un doigt sur la tasse, ce qu'il fit en souriant. Le petit garçon n'avait encore jamais voyagé par Portoloin et Harry ne voulait pas transplané avec lui, il était encore très jeune. Il allait d'habitude le chercher en balais mais il ne voulait pas voyager aussi longtemps à trois jusqu'à sa maison de campagne. Ils attendirent un peu puis, quelques minutes après, le Portoloin se mit en marche et ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

Teddy couru directement dans le jardin, il n'y avait aucune clôture autour de la maison alors il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre l'autorisation de son parrain. Cependant, il y avait des sortilèges qui protégeaient la maison des Moldus et des sorciers malintentionnés. Harry et Draco, quand à eux, entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent les valises dans les chambres avant d'annuler les effets des sortilèges de réduction.

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le lit et Draco regarda son petit-ami avec un sourire niais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi. »

Harry sourit également et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres.

« Je le suis aussi. On sort ? »

Draco hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le jardin. Harry prit le balais pour enfants de Teddy au passage et lui donna pour qu'il puisse voler. Le garçon volait sur son petit balais, ses pieds effleurant le sol, en riant aux éclats pendant que Harry et Draco parlaient dans leur coin. Les Weasley allaient venir le lendemain et allaient resté pendant quelques jours, et le blond était très stressé alors Harry essayait de le rassurer. Il n'avait toujours pas rencontré les Weasley bien que le brun ait rencontré Narcissa plusieurs fois. Draco était aussi stressé que son petit-ami quand il avait rencontré sa mère pour la première fois.

« Tout va bien se passer, Draco, je te jure. Les Weasley sont des gens biens, ils vont t'accepter, ils ne vont pas être méchants avec toi…

\- Mais Harry, j'ai été horrible avec eux ! Je les ai toujours traité de traîtres à leur sang à Poudlard, et mon père les détestait, il s'est même battu avec Arthur Weasley en deuxième année. Ça ne peut que mal se passer. »

Le brun secoua la tête avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Draco était vraiment adorable quand il était stressé.

« Ils vont pas t'en vouloir, je te le promets. Ils savent que tu as changé. »

\- 2 juillet 2002 -

Les Weasley arrivèrent chez Harry aux alentours de midi, la famille était au complet avec Hermione, mais elle pouvait à présent être considérée comme une vraie Weasley. Harry aurait pu l'être aussi s'il n'avait pas quitté Ginny. Il les accueilli avec un grand sourire et les pris tous dans ses bras un par un pendant que Draco attendait dans le salon, timide et anxieux. Il avait fait les cent pas toute la matinée, il appréhendait beaucoup leur rencontre.

Harry les emmena dans le salon et Draco se leva rapidement du canapé pendant que Teddy courait vers eux avec un large sourire. Ils l’accueillirent avec des embrassades puis allèrent vers le blond qui tendit la main, l'air plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Bonjour. »

Il serra la main aux Weasley mais Molly, étant la maman poule qu'elle était, le prit dans ses bras avec le même sourire maternel que toujours.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. »

Draco sourit et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Harry savait qu'il avait préparé tout un discours à leur dire pour s'excuser de son comportement quand il était plus jeune.

« Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir été un petit imbécile intolérant et totalement nul qui était méchant avec vous quand j'étais à Poudlard. Je peux vous certifier que je ne suis plus le même et je suis vraiment désolé. »

Ron lança un regard à Harry et ils s'adressèrent des sourires, le brun espérait vraiment qu'aucun des Weasley n'allait être méchant avec Draco, car il avait été très con avec eux quand il était jeune et Harry savait qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup.

« On sait que t'as changé, dit Ron. Harry nous l'a dit. T'étais un abruti mais t'as l'air d'être un type bien alors… Oui, j'imagine que t'es le bienvenu dans la famille. »

Draco lui sourit et Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Ils allèrent tous ensemble dans la cuisine où le brun cuisina le déjeuner avec Molly, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que les autres parlaient avec animation dans la salle à manger. Teddy volait dans la maison sur son balai-jouet et la couleur de ses cheveux passait sans arrêt du bleu au rouge, comme toujours quand il était excité.

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi et Draco, Harry, je ne te le redirais jamais assez. Je n'oublie pas tout ce qu'il a fait et dit dans le passé mais je le pardonne, tu pourrais lui dire ça. Il a l'air d'être un gentil jeune homme.

\- Merci beaucoup, Molly. Oui, il est très différent. »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et ils finirent de cuisiner assez rapidement. Ils mirent le tout à cuir et servirent le déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard ; la cuisine chez les sorciers était beaucoup plus rapide que chez les Moldus. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tante Pétunia qui aurait été horrifiée de voir à quel point tout cuisait si vite.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco à table et posa une main sur sa cuisse en mangeant pour le rassurer, il ne se mettait pas trop en avant et était très discret, comme à son premier jour à Poudlard. Le repas se passa très bien, comme toujours avec les Weasley, Teddy faisait son intéressant, Charlie leur racontait des histoires sur les dragons et Fleur leur parlait un peu en français, car elle estimait que c'était une belle langue et que si elle faisait des efforts en anglais, ils devraient eux aussi faire des efforts en français.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Harry et Draco s'éclipsèrent dans le jardin pour discuter un petit peu entre eux deux. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et le brun regarda son petit-ami. Il le trouvait si beau et tombait un peu plus amoureux de lui chaque jour. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais dis qu'ils s'aimaient mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se le faire savoir.

« Tu vois, c'était pas si horrible que ça. Je crois même qu'ils t'aiment bien.

\- Pas George. »

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules. Il avait remarqué que George l'avait regardé un peu de travers et avait été moins chaleureux avec lui que les autres.

« Il pardonne moins facilement que les autres. Ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement, mais il a perdu son frère jumeau et il en veut au monde entier, mais tu verras, ça ira mieux. Il m'en voulait à moi aussi au début, il ne me l'a jamais dis mais je l'avais vu. Il était moins sympa qu'avant avec moi, il était froid. Je sais qu'il me tenait pour responsable, et il ne sortait plus de sa chambre quand j'étais là. Je ne suis revenue qu'un mois plus tard au Terrier et heureusement car je crois qu'il y aurait eu une grosse dispute entre nous deux. Molly m'a dit qu'il n'avait fait que de pleurer pendant une semaine après la guerre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assèche et qu'il soit obligé de revenir à la réalité. C'était vraiment dur alors il faut le comprendre. »

Draco hocha la tête et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu le sais ça, hein ?

\- Peut-être que si. Si je m'étais rendu plus tôt à Voldemort… Il y aurait eu moins de morts. Fred, Tonks, Remus. Ils seraient peut-être toujours là.

\- Mais tu n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu l'as vaincu, Harry. Alors c'est plutôt le contraire, tu as sauvé des milliers de vies. Les Weasley seraient peut-être tous morts à cette heure-ci, mais ils ne le sont pas, car tu les as sauvé. Alors oui, il y a eu un mort dans leur famille, mais tu peux être fier de toi car ça aurait pu être bien pire. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, Potter. »

Harry lui sourit et embrassa sa joue. Draco avait toujours les mots pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Ils parlaient rarement de de la guerre, car le jeune Malfoy avait beaucoup de mal à parler de ça, alors il était encore plus heureux qu'il ose en parler. Ça avait été horrible pour lui, Voldemort avait prit sa maison, sa famille en otage et avait utilisé le manoir comme quartier général. Harry ne pouvait imaginer sa réaction si le Seigneur des Ténèbres habitait sous son toit. Il aurait probablement prit la fuite et ne serait jamais retourné chez lui.

« Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Draco le regarda en souriant et Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le petit-ami du brun posa une main sur sa joue et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avec douceur.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et hocha la tête en souriant. Il était si heureux. Il était avec son copain qu'il aimait et sa famille ; sa vie n'aurait pu être meilleure.


	17. Épilogue

-2 juillet 2005 -

Trois années avaient passées depuis que Draco avait rencontré les Weasley pour la première fois, depuis que lui et Harry s'étaient dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois et beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque. Ils avaient construit une nouvelle vie ensemble.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble et amoureux, mais ils avaient emménagés ensemble dans ce qui était la maison de vacances d'Harry. Elle était spacieuse, lumineuse et parfaite pour vivre ensemble pendant une longue période. Ils voyaient grand ; ils parlaient mariage et enfants, même s'ils n'avaient encore rien officialisé. Ils voulaient profiter de leur jeunesse avant de plonger dans la routine. Les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient toujours à Poudlard, et ils aimaient leur travail, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils quitteraient l'école quand ils décideraient de fonder une famille. Ils ne voulaient pas voir leur enfant seulement le week-end.

Harry et Draco passaient tous leurs week-ends et leurs vacances dans cette maison, le plus souvent avec Teddy Lupin. Il y avait aussi souvent les Weasley pendant les vacances, et la famille s'était encore étendue ; Ron et Hermione avaient un bébé de cinq mois et Bill et Fleur avaient deux enfants, des jumeaux de deux ans que George chouchoutait beaucoup.

A Poudlard, il y avait de nouveaux professeurs ; le professeur McGonagall s'estimait trop vieille pour exercer deux métiers à la fois et avait laisser le poste de professeur de Métamorphose à une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années. Hagrid avait abandonné le poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques au professeur Gobe-Planche et se contentait de son poste de Garde-Chasse.

Harry était assis dans le canapé en lisant la Gazette et en buvant une tasse de thé quand Draco arriva avec Teddy qui couru vers Harry pour lui faire un câlin. Le brun posa ses affaires et le prit dans ses bras en souriant largement, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son filleul.

« Teddy ! Tu as passé une bonne semaine avec papy et mamie ?

\- Oui ! Je sais un peu lire maintenant, me suis entraîné sur les livres de sorts de mamie ! »

Harry sourit tendrement et embrassa son front.

« Je suis fier de toi. Tiens, tu veux lire le journal ? »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête et Harry lui donna le journal pour qu'il puisse s’entraîner à lire, puis il alla retrouver Draco dans la cuisine. Le blond était appuyé contre le plan de travail et regardait dehors sans rien dire.

« Je suis allé voir mon père à Azkaban avant d'aller chercher Teddy.

\- Et ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Il est mort. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il pensait que Lucius Malfoy avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour se laisser mourir. Il prit son copain dans ses bras, il détestait le voir triste.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

\- C'est pas grave. C'était un con, après tout, mais bon… C'était quand même mon père et même s'il était stupide et mauvais je l'aimais quand même. »

Harry hocha la tête et caressa doucement le dos de Draco pendant qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait jamais mais le brun voyait quand son petit-ami était triste, il le connaissait par cœur.

« Tu veux qu'on prépare un enterrement ?

\- Non, surtout pas. Si ma mère veut faire un enterrement, qu'elle le fasse. Mais moi, j'ai laissé tout ça derrière moi et je ne veux plus qu'aucun lien soit fait entre nous.

\- D'accord. »

Harry lui embrassa la joue et sourit doucement, sourire que Draco lui rendit puis ils retournèrent dans le salon. Teddy s'amusait à changer d'apparence en se regardant dans le miroir et se fit les cheveux violets. Harry le regarda avec tendresse, il était si heureux avec sa famille. Quand Teddy était là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir avoir des enfants à lui aussi. Il savait que Draco n'était pas encore prêt, alors il ne lui en parlait pas, il gardait ce désir pour lui tout seul.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, Harry voyait que Draco se forçait à rire et sourire mais il ne disait rien car il ne voulait pas le rendre plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quand la nuit tomba, Harry alla mettre Teddy au lit et redescendit voir Draco qui regardait la télévision dans le salon. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis un peu triste mais je vais toujours bien avec toi. »

Harry sourit tendrement et embrassa ses lèvres en caressant sa joue. Il l'aimait tellement, il pourrait donner sa vie pour la sienne et ça le rendait si malheureux de le voir triste. Il voulait le voir sourire pendant toute sa vie.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'enterrement pour lui ? Personne ne t'en voudra… »

Draco haussa les épaules et passa un bras autour d'Harry.

« Oui, je suis sûr, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Harry hocha la tête et l'embrassa une seconde fois en souriant doucement.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Potter. »

\- 31 juillet 2005 -

C'était le vingt-cinquième anniversaire d'Harry et tout le monde courait partout dans la maison pendant qu'il lisait tranquillement dans son canapé. Une grande fête était prévue chez lui, avec Draco, les Weasley, ses amis, ses collègues. Il ne voulait rien faire, à la base, mais son petit-ami lui en avait tellement parlé qu'il avait fini par céder, à la simple condition qu'il n'avait pas besoin de participer à l'organisation. Il était donc en train de se détendre pendant que Draco, Molly, Ron et Hermione traversaient la maison de long en large pour accrocher des décorations et faire à manger pour tous les convives.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry alla enfin se préparer pour la soirée et mit une robe de sorcier que Draco lui avait offert pour accueillir ses invités qui commençaient déjà à arriver. Il descendit et vit Ginny et Luna, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, la famille Weasley au complet, Neville avec sa femme, Hannah Abbott, et son enfant. Il alla dire bonsoir à tout le monde avec un large sourire, il était tout de même heureux de voir ses proches réunis ici pour son anniversaire. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fêté mais cette fois, Draco l'avait forcé à le faire car après tout, c'était un quart de siècle, et ça se fêtait.

Quand il eut enfin fini son tour des invités, d'autres encore arrivèrent et il alla les accueillir avec Draco. Ils avaient confirmé leur relation au monde quelques années plus tôt et ils avaient été très surpris de voir à quel point les réactions avaient été positives. Tous leurs amis avaient très bien réagis, mais Harry avait reçu quelques lettres de lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo pas très contentes car, d'après elles, il aurait du se mettre avec elles car elles étaient plus attirantes. Il n'avait pas répondu aux lettres, car personne n'était plus attirant à ses yeux que Draco.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, ils allèrent tous dehors sur la grande tente de fête qui avait été dressée dans le jardin immense. Une grande table se trouvait au milieu de la tente avec assez de chaises pour tout le monde, ils avaient eu du mal à trouver quelque chose d'aussi grand. Il y avait beaucoup d'invités et Harry voulait qu'ils soient tous à la même table. Avant de commencer à manger, Harry se leva pour donner un petit discours.

« Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venu ici, je suis très heureux de passer cette journée en votre compagnie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureux de voir à quel point nous avons tous évolué au cours des années, malgré les épreuves. Je voudrais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu au cours des années, alors voilà… A vous ! »

Il leva son verre et tout le monde l'imita en répétant « à nous ! » puis Harry se rassit et ils commencèrent tous à manger. Quand le gâteau arriva, ils chantèrent tous joyeux anniversaire et le brun ouvrit ses cadeaux avec un large sourire. Il se sentait comme un gamin.

Le soir, après que leurs invités soient tous partis et que Teddy se soit enfin endormi, les deux amants allèrent se coucher et firent l'amour avec des sourires aux lèvres et les mauvais souvenirs loin derrière eux.

\- 1er septembre 2018 -

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se trouvaient à la gare de King's Cross, sur le quai 9 3/4 avec leur fils aîné, James Sirius, et leur fille Cissy Lily. Ils dirent bonjour à plein de leurs anciens camarades qu'ils reconnurent et qui envoyaient leurs enfants à Poudlard. Ils virent notamment Neville avec sa femme Hannah, Luna avec son mari (ça n'avait pas fonctionné entre elle et Ginny), et Pansy Parkinson, qui les ignora royalement. Il y avait aussi certains membres de la famille Weasley qui emmenaient leurs enfants, comme George et Angelina ainsi que Percy et Audrey.

Leur fils allait à Poudlard pour la première fois et ils étaient en train de lui dire au revoir avec des larmes dans les yeux. Ron et Hermione étaient également là avec leurs deux enfants, Rose, qui avait un an de plus que James et Hugo, qui avait un an de moins que lui. Teddy les accompagnait également, mais seulement pour dire au revoir à ses cousins car il avait fini sa scolarité depuis plusieurs années et travaillait à présent pour la banque de Gringotts, à Londres. Il avait toujours été très bon en Arithmancie, et Harry savait que ses parents seraient très fier de lui s'ils étaient toujours en vie.

« Arrêtez de chouiner, c'est trop la honte… »

Harry rit et embrassa une dernière fois la joue de son fils avant de se redresser. C'était beaucoup d'émotions pour les deux papas de voir leur fils partir à Poudlard, comme eux 27 ans auparavant. Il n'y avait pas eu de changement depuis ces 27 années ; le quai était toujours le même et les regards se posaient toujours sur Harry dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il était le sauveur du monde magique, après tout, et tout le monde le connaissait. C'était assez difficile pour lui de se rendre dans un endroit où il n'y avait presque que des sorciers sans se faire remarquer.

« Rend nous fier, fiston. Ne va pas à Poufsouffle. »

Harry tapa le bras de son mari qui rit avant de serrer son fils contre lui.

« Je plaisante. On te soutiendra toujours, peu importe ta maison. Tant que tu travailles bien, que tu es gentil et que tu ne te moques de personne, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

James hocha la tête en souriant et alla serrer sa petite sœur de six ans dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue avant de prendre son chat dans ses bras et de rentrer dans le train avec Draco qui l'aidait à porter sa valise. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, James était installé dans un compartiment avec le fils de Blaise Zabini, un garçon au visage rond qu'il ne connaissait pas et Rose, et jouait à sa Nintendo DS, une console de jeu de Moldus qu'Arthur Weasley lui avait offert à Noël dernier, en caressant distraitement son chat.

« Passe un bon premier trimestre, James ! N'oublie pas de nous écrire sinon tu recevras une Beuglante, et n'oublie pas qu'on connaît très bien le professeur McGonagall ! »

James rit et affirma qu'il allait leur écrire chaque semaine, puis le train s'en alla. Harry, Draco et Cissy regardèrent le train partir en adressant de grands signes de la main à l'enfant aîné. Ils avaient tous des larmes dans les yeux, Harry était très nerveux, il avait peur que son fils ne soit pas heureux à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison mais il avait tout de même peur. Quand le train fut parti et impossible à apercevoir, ils s'en allèrent, accompagnés de Ron, Hermione et Hugo.

« Ça me fait tellement bizarre de le voir partir. J'espère qu'il va réussir à se faire des amis, il est si timide…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Il est notre fils, le sauveur du monde et l'ex-Mangemort. Il est déjà populaire, et en plus il se débrouille très bien au Quidditch. Tout va bien se passer. »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, ils dirent au revoir à Ron et Hermione et allèrent se mettre dans un endroit un peu caché du regard des Moldus pour pouvoir transplaner et rentrer chez eux.

Tout était bien.


End file.
